A Dark Fantasy
by GreyVixen
Summary: Eric Northman's parents were murdered a year ago. Now in Bon Temps he and his sister Pam start over. But when he meets Godric and finds himself surrounded by vampires he wants answers. The only promblem? No one wants to hear the questions.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there just outside my doorway. I'm not sure why my heart raced or why every time he smiled slightly as if urging me out of the doorway made me need to take a deep breath. It was captivating, how he could control me with just his eyes, dark eyes that seemed so wild and yet enticing. I took a step forward and I could see that wonderful smile widen just slightly, so slight anyone else would have missed it. I started to get excited and I couldn't help a wide grin from spreading on my face. Soon I was on the edge of the door way so close to him, he reached for me.

His skin was cool, but it was fall, as always, when he came to me. Such soft skin under my hands, I traced his tattoo just noticeable under his open shirt at his neck. Now he truly smiled for me, "Eric," he said as he caressed my cheek. I remembered I forgot to shave last night, but he seemed to like the stubble and I leaned in.

"Eric!" I jolted up the sun blaring in through the now open window. I groaned, my arm covering my eyes. "This is what you get for staying up so late. I told you not to go to Alcide's last night." I could hear my sister's terrifying pumps click across the ancient floor boards towards the bed. "Come on, I'm not going to be late for the first day of school. I have territory to claim and that takes time." She grabbed the sheet just as I reached for it knowing my sister too well but she was quicker. "Pam!" Her heels clicked as she ran out of the room sheets in hand. Her laughter echoed down the hall.

I fell back on the bed huffing. The dream had been so close, never before had he been so close as to kiss those lips. Sitting up, I noticed a shine of sweat, new to me since moving to Louisiana but what I groaned about was the noticeable heaviness, heat, the erection that tented my boxers. I shuffled to the shower, as the cold water soothed both the smothering heat already engulfing the air and my desires, I thought of the boy. It was unsettling even though I had the dream almost every night for the past year.

I never once considered men, in fact if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be with a short fifteen year old. Gods, he was going insane. It wasn't as if the boy existed, his mind had made him up as some sort of comfort after his break-up with his girlfriend followed by his parents murders. Sighing, I shut off the water. "Come on Eric!"

Dressing quickly in jeans and an almost too tight shirt I made a mental note to go shopping with Pam when she went. Putting on my lucky leather jacket I descended the staircase. Pam was dressed in a white dress her hair perfectly combed into a tight bun. Her arms were crossed and I glared at her not to say anything. "If we're late I'm giving you another introduction with Louis." I cringed, last time Pam got made she chased me around the gardens with those dreaded pumps. After one of the heels broke and I had to endure three weeks of torture until she got three more pairs from Louis Vuitton.

We drove in my new mustang. It was just newly repaired but it still needed a paint job, the doors squeaked and it growled loudly, unnaturally, but I was okay with it. Leaving the farm house behind we sat silence for the fifteen minute drive to Bon Temps High. We had moved from Stockholm just two weeks ago in the middle of the summer. It was necessary since David our uncle had to move to the US for the company that he and dad had made together. Now under his care we were stashed away to the tiny town of Bon Temps, while he worked in New Orleans. We didn't mind the small town, not living in New Orleans because we hated the past months being under the scrutiny of our demon uncle.

I now understood why the company had been such a success. Dad was also a slave driver and I was happy to be living alone-with Pam-away from all the shit of cooperate running's. Parking I noticed a few guys from the parties Pam and I crashed. Sookie Stackhouse a blonde sixteen year old looked over from a picnic table then picked up her books and walked inside her best friend Tara at her side.

Pam raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and asked in Swedish, "What did you do to her?" We walked towards the doors I nodded to Alcide who nodded back, we weren't really friends but he was useful when it came to fights which we had found out when we went to Merlotte's two days ago. It had been our bonding experience. "Well I sort of hit on her, it went well until we kissed then she just sort of tensed up, pushed me away and said something like, 'who the hell is that' and 'you're disgusting Eric Northman.'"

Pam laughed, "Well she was right about that. Oh well she too pure for you anyway." I nodded silent, truth was the moment we started kissing just as with the past year with anyone else I started to make out with the boy flashed in my mind. It was gone though as always, so I made it my mission to get Sookie Stackhouse to go out with me. After all that kiss wasn't at all bad and besides Sookie wanted a bad guy. We had chemistry. And I was still attracted to women, I had to be.

The school was small but surprisingly had a lot of clubs, not that I would make use of them, they taught at a fast level but still had tutors for the slower students. Both Pam and I had a mandatory American History class since the school was informed we were Swedish, it was the only class we had together right before lunch. Sitting together at the back of the class I did what I had done in the last three-I put my head down and started to nap.

It was only half way through that I bolted up jabbed in the ribs by Pam's elbow. "What?" Pam gestured with her head and I looked to the front. The teacher was smiling to the class though his eyes hardened when they landed on me. I made a 'huh' face and he continued, "Now as you know the American Vampire League wishes for equal rights; something that has been denied for several years. I going to give you an assignment that's going to count for thirty perfect of your grade. It will be due at mid-terms and you need to give me detailed opinions and facts about the league. You need to have an understanding about vampires and what impact they are making on our history."

From beside me I heard a snort then Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother called, "So you want us to get friendly with those blood suckers." Jason was a slower student gullible but that seemed to be overlooked by most of the school since he made championship games every year on the football field. Blonde, muscled I was ashamed to be in that category as him though that's where the similarities ended, he was shorter than my six foot five stance and he was tan where I was pale. Not to mention Jason was an idiot and I certainly was not.

The teacher's lips tightened then he said, "Not friendly per say but try for some acceptance Mr. Stackhouse Vampires are a hell of a lot older than us and apparently are here to stay. It's been seven years since they came out to the public, you were a child, I want you to ask your parents and guardians of their experiences and what yours was. Now all of you are to come back to class at night Monday evening just at sunset where with the school districts permission we are interviewing our own vampire." Then before he could say more the bell rang. "Read the first chapter of your books everyone."

I heard many people talking at once. Some were excited mostly girls and whispered what the vampire would be like others were worried saying what if it got hungry and others were angry. Jason in particular made a fuss about leeches and that dead people should stay dead. Pam strode down the halls beside me, through the cafeteria where they had installed a healthy meal plan (which was good and real food) but apparently it was new because many people were groaning. Then we walked out into the football field and sat on the bleachers. "So what do you think?" She finally said biting into a fruit salad.

I shrugged mouth full then said, "I suppose we'll have to wait and see. I mean we've known about them since we were ten you just never met one." Pam nodded just a slight frown as she thought of home. In Stockholm I had known a vampire though Pam didn't know about it until I accidentally let it out, Pam and I were too close at times, we didn't know how to keep anything from each other. I had gone to a vampire club and hooked up with a chick, it had been alright though kind of vanilla. Luckily though mom had been in Milan for a fashion show, her work being shown and dad had been in New York working. We had spent our entire lives it seemed with just each other. But it still didn't make it easier losing them.

The rest of the week seemed to pass slowly and boringly. The two of us twins in all but gender had brilliant minds and truthfully we had learned all the work years ago. Pam sighed curled up on my bed as I worked at my desk, she threw down her book and sighed again. "What Pam?" I asked warily. "It's Thursday and I have read this book in grade nine." I smiled, not looking at her, "And…" "Let's go out."

I looked out the window to the river view, our farmhouse was big compared to others, newly renovated and perfectly designed by Pam I considered my options, Pam here angry and bored; to be taken out at me or a night out, sleep the morning classes away and get a nice hangover meal at Merlotte's.

"Alright let's go."

We ended up at Merlotte's. Sam Merlotte who practically managed his dad's bar was bartending though just a year older at nineteen. "Can't serve you Eric." He said as I sat down. He nodded and I turned in the direction. There in the corner was the chief of police. I nodded and ordered some wings and fries and a double burger. Pam rolled her eyes and asked, "Know where we can go?" Sam looked sideways trying to spot his dad and mom, not to mention Sookie, Tara and Arlene who waitresses. "Go out back, take the path and go right."

We nodded and once our order was ready, left. When we got there a party was already in store, a small trailer was bursting with people and music. Pam and I got a beer sat down on the rugged sofa (which Pam complained about) then set about getting drunk.

Pam left first leaving me five beers in to go make out with a blonde chick I thought was cute. Her back and forth sexuality was confusing, though for the past couple of months she had actually stayed with women. I was surprised. A half an hour later I got up to use the bathroom and untangle myself from Lafayett Reynolds a black gay man who was trying to hit on me. The boy pushed his way forward and I knew I had to get out. No way in hell I was experimenting now.

Sam joined in, his shift over I saw him talk to Sookie but then I saw her turn and greet a dark haired guy I didn't know. Sam didn't look to pleased either. Making my way to the back I stopped when a guy tried to push me to the side. Being the tallest here I held my ground pretty good. "Get the fuck out of my way asshole." He seemed to be shaking and sweating, then I noticed something in his hand and without thought grabbed for it. He went crazy.

I ended up not going to the bathroom, instead I found myself running for the doorway, pocketing the vial. The guy shorter than me but he seemed to be on steroids or something. I was caught just beyond the trees and landed hard. A fist came at me faster than I blinked and I grunted at the impact. Then instinct came over. I grinned. I knew Pam would be angry but I couldn't give up a fight, I didn't know why I grabbed his drugs but I knew I wanted this. I snapped.

Kicking him off me I got a good look at him, his eyes were glazed and he was actually drooling. "Give me that back human. You don't know what you're messing with." My attention focused when he said 'human' since I knew he had a heart beat that had raced when he barrelled into me. I grinned, "Come on you don't wanna share?" He lunged at me and I jabbed, fists were flying and then I got a good opening. He slammed his knee into my ribs and I felt a dreaded crack. Then I slammed a right hook into his cheek and he went down.

Both of us were bleeding and panting. Every breath I took seemed to hurt but I stood straight trying my best not to wince. I laughed, "That all you got?" Then from behind me I heard a twig snap. The guy started laughing and slowly I turned. Four guys all with the same build as me, one just as tall were slowly circled me. They too had glazed eyes and their movements were jerky and wild. Then between them were growling dogs. I glared at the guy now getting up, "So you needed a whole pack to take me down. I'm flattered."

They all attacked at once as if in sync with each other then I started to panic slightly. I kicked as much as I could, and landed a lot of punches, but they were seriously strong. I remembered the human part again as a dog latched on to my leg. I yelled as I felt the teeth rip my flesh. Then I saw a flash of sliver and a sting. I fell bloody, bruised and I knew I had broken bones. The guys were in a frenzy and just started to attack more. I felt my head get heavy and I knew I'd lose consciousness, bad idea I thought just as I heard screams and howls.

When I opened my eyes everything seemed skewed and far away. For some reason my attackers were gone. Then on top of me frowning and actually looking worried was my dream. Now he wore a lose white shirt and I slowly shakily raised my hand to his arm, I tried for his throat but it was too far away. Gently I traced a little bit of those tattoos. I sighed softly at the feel of them raised against my fingertips. I left a blotch of blood though and winced letting my hand fall. His expression was confused, thoughtful and I think even a little joyful.

Then he lowered his head and I thought he was going to kiss me finally but instead darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric!" Far away I could hear a noise. I wasn't sure what it was, my thoughts were consumed by a low almost musical hum. I felt warm, not overly hot but like the sun itself was warming me gently, lovingly. I loved this feeling, loved being so utterly devoid of useless chatter, I was floating out of myself, not weighed down by anything. Stars and lights in colors I never knew existed surrounded me, they too were warm when I passed through one. It happened to be a shade between navy blue and bright purple.

I heard it again. Something was interrupting my concentration, making the colors and sky tremble and fade. I panicked not wanting to let go, as if it was my life that was slipping away. Slowly I felt heaviness come back, I tried reaching for something but I was surrounded by nothingness and then I heard another noise. When I opened my eyes I found the answer, "Eric! Oh god," I could see my sister slump in relief, "I thought you were dead." I groaned and slowly stood up. Looking down I saw my white shirt was ripped and covered in blood, but I had no wounds. Not even a bruise, I frowned as Pam dragged me to the car and drove us home.

I spent the night awake. I had saw the knife, I knew I had broken a few bones, yet nothing. I spent an hour looking over my body after I showered, then I thought of him and never got any sleep. When the afternoon came, everything was back to normal. We spent the day swimming after getting two orders of waffles at Merlotte's as planned, skipping the day entirely, then sun tanning. Though that was more Pam then me, since I usually burned. Then we spent the night talking about Monday evening and the vampire interview. That conversation made Pam go out and rent every vampire movie at the movie store, most with real vampires playing in them but others were from the eighties and nineties before anyone knew the truth. The guy at the counter stared until we left. Although it could have been because it was night by then.

And I also bought some true blood.

Laughing we got into the car, Pam shook her head as we drove out of the parking lot, "What the hell are you going to do with that?" I shrugged stomach cramping from laughing at the expression on the clerks face, "No clue but I'll figure it out."

The weekend was less eventful but I could tell Pam was still worried about what happened because she kept us within sight of the house and never left me alone, it didn't help that when I slept I saw him. When Monday morning came I sighed, grateful. Pam was driving me crazy. The morning passed too fast and then I had history. Everyone was excited or nervous and no one shut up. Pam walked in, a geek behind her holding her books. I had to admit in just a week she took the position of biggest bitch in Bon Temp and worked it. I was incredibly proud.

"What do you think he's going to be like?" Pam said as she dismissed the servant and checked her make-up. I shrugged, "Hopefully not boring. Maybe he'll murder someone." Pam closed her compact mirror with a snap and looked at me, "You know you've been weird all weekend. What's wrong?" I sighed, the class had started five minutes ago, neither of us paying any attention. The teacher which I forgot his name looked over and said, "Miss Northman do you have something to say to the class?" Pam stopped, stared at the teacher and then stood, surprisingly saying, "Yes I do. I was just say that I hoped to do a paper on our home in Sweden and how our two countries have gotten considerably closer since vampires came out of the coffin. And I was hoping that our visitor was old enough to remember the old world and give me more information so that I can execute my paper as planned." Pam sat down and the room was silent I couldn't help the chuckle that came out. Trust Pam to come up with that in under a second flat. Then again knowing her it was most likely the truth.

I waited until the teacher started talking again and said, "No sleep." She didn't agree I could tell but didn't reply. When class ended we had lunch oddly enough with Sookie and the gang. This included Alcide, Tara, Lafayette, Jason, Arlene and her boyfriend Terry which even more strangely I liked because he didn't know how to lie and was such a gullible guy, Sam and my now rival Bill Compton. Bill sat on one side of Sookie and unfortunately Tara was on the other. So I spent the afternoon flirting with her since we had the same classes. By the time the last class ended she turned looking extremely frustrated.

"Look Eric I'm not interested in you. We made out once but that's it, now Bill asked me out and I said yes so leave it." I grabbed her arm before she could bolt and said, "Sookie I know you like me, besides you shouldn't lower your standards when we could be together." She rolled her eyes, "First off Bill is a really nice guy and even better than you, second of all why are you even hitting on me? It's not like you even like me." I frowned, "What are you talking about? I wouldn't hit on you if I didn't like you, well if I didn't want you." Sookie leaned close and quickly kissed me. It felt good, soft and good as she wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands found her waist. Then just like that my mind went to the tattoos and Sookie pushed me away.

I stood frozen and said, "Did you just…" "It's okay your gay Eric but you shouldn't play with people just because you're afraid." I was shocked. But as she walked away I said, "I'm not gay." "Bi-whatever." She said over her shoulder but didn't stop. Sookie Stackhouse fucking read my mind. So what people said were true. Fucking Awesome.

Pam waited for me at the car, her turn to drive today and declared we were going shopping. Unfortunately Bon Temp's didn't have more than a small Wal-Mart and some small shops that though were okay weren't Pam's style. Two hours later and we were in the next town, another half and hour and we found an approved store. Then we went to work. Since our allowance every month was the same that our parents gave us, we had enough to get a lot of new clothes. We spent most of the afternoon there and by the time we left all the attendees were grinning most likely making more in a day than they did in a month.

I laid on Pam's bed as she modelled her entire wardrobe in front of me finally coming down to two new outfits. I had to leave since the clicking of different heels were starting to freak me out, if one of them broke I was done for. When night came Pam wore a tailored jacket with a pastel blue shirt underneath and an amazing pencil skirt. Her new favourite pumps were pink.

We arrived late but as Pam said it was fashionable, it still didn't stop my heart from jumping or my hands to sweat. It was odd, I shouldn't be nervous, it's not like I cared but I couldn't help but to walk faster. The classroom was whispering and I saw Jason talking to Hoyt in the back and another group huddled around the windows. No vampire. Pam led the way to some seats now arranged in a circle the desks pulled up to the sides of the rooms. Mr. Leyden now I remembered his name quieted the room. Once everyone sat down everyone looked around as if the vampire would just appear. My heart started to race and I my mind kept flashing to those damned tattoos. My skin started to itch and I really wanted to bolt but then the door opened.

Then in front of the class was a kid. Younger than most of us he stood looking calm and stoic, dressed in a white shirt and off white pants, soft brown copper hair and his eyes…well his eyes weren't wild or untamed like in my dreams but calm and full of knowledge that humans could only dream about. Suddenly I wanted to know what he knew, wanted to have those memories of centuries. I wanted him and it took all my energy not to jump up when he glanced at me.

"Hello," He said calmly and his accent indictable was soft and fluid, "My name is Godric and I am the sheriff of this area. I am over two thousand years old and the oldest vampire in the new world. I am pleased to be invited, it is always an astounding experience when human and vampire can come together in peace and understanding and I am thankful to be the one to experience such a thing. Now do you have any questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat silent for what seemed like forever. Godric. The name kept running through my head. For many minutes I couldn't hear anything. Then he spoke and it was as if all my attention had to go to him. "I do not drink human blood. True blood is a synthetic replacement and vampires don't need it, i require very little blood." Pam spoke next, "Where were you born?" Godric tilted his head, "May I ask your name young lady?" Pam stilled just for a moment, it was kind of odd seeing a fifteen year old look down on someone who physically looked older and Pam was even taller than Godric. "I am Pam Northman," There just for a moment I thought his eyes glanced over to me but it was so quick I didn't know whether I imagined it, "I'm from Sweden and I wondered where you were born since it was thousands of years ago, I mean the changes must be unexplainable. You must be one of only a few vampires left at that age since most I've heard of are only a few hundred. Also I wondered how you became a vampire, not so much the details, that would most likely be confidential, but more so about your creator, is she or he alive and if so how old are they? Where did you start?"

Godric was smiling widely but I could see a slight hesitation. "You ask very difficult questions Miss. Northman, many I am not in the position of answering. I am ancient and my maker is no longer in this world and hasn't been for some time. I was born in a land without true civilization even for that time and I just becoming a man in our tribe when I was turned, it was much easier then to attack, cities were few and even then they just provided excellent hiding places. As for my creation, my race, I have searched for many centuries, asked the oldest vampires, tell me Pam Northman can you tell me precisely were your race, the human race, started and how it began?"

Pam frowned and Godric nodded, "Yes it is the same. Where do we come from? Are we natural, should we even be here? I was born into a world full of warriors, hunters and Emperors and yet here I still am in this modern world." Godric tilted his head, "I cannot say where we come from or for that matter where you do. I was born, I died and then I lived again." Pam nodded and wrote something down as someone asked what is was like to be a sheriff. Then after Godric gave a quick and polite answer Jason spoke up. "Do you believe in God, I mean you're dead aren't you?" Godric's head snapped to Jason and that made me pay attention.

A few seconds passed in silence and I wanted to jump up and punch Jason for making Godric-well he didn't seem upset but I just knew it was a sensitive question. I just knew it. Then he spoke slowly as if questioning his own words, "I have seen barbaric atrocities done by humans for thousands of years. In the wars of past and just for their pleasure, rape, torture, meaningless killings that would astound you, acts of which not even you're nightmares could bring you. You have never walked through battlefields of broken and crying men, you have never experienced the fear of plagues, early death or starvation, men have always been barbaric it is why you fear us. We were men born in times of warriors and we have not changed but before Vampire's came out, the demons in the dark were you. You frightened children, families and adults and that wasn't even a decade ago." Godric stayed silent looking around the circle, "Each and every one of your ancestors fought, killed and in some cases may have even done it and laughed, the men had little regard for women, most of you girls would have been dead or barren from the actions of men and for those men here that are weak, the strong would have destroyed you long before you reached these ages.

"As for god, do you beileve? Do you beileve your race deserves eternity in peace with all the actions you have committed? If he is there I have not seen him, nor has any other vampire, nor have you, but your bible says your soul will go to heaven when you die and you trust this, you have faith. I have never known this devotion to something that I could not see, could not fathom. The soul is a complex thing, do you have one? Can you prove such a claim? And your god is supposed to forgive, but for everyone around me forgiveness is not given lightly. Am I allowed forgiveness for my actions of thousands of years, is there a heaven waiting for me or am I forever damned for being what I am, for my mericless decisions of centruies? I have never met a god, I do not know if there is one, or if I will meet a judgement. I can do only what you can, wonder and hope. I hope for judgement. I hope to lay down my deeds and I would gladly take the path in which your god would have for me. If I meet hell than it is my own doing and no one else."

A few more people questioned Godric mostly on clubs, inimportant chatter after that and whether he had a girlfriend, and then I was ready to slap Lorena. I didn't like what he said about god and souls as if he was ready to meet the sun tomorrow. That thought gave me pause and I tried not to jump up and shake him and demand he not talk like that. The thought was unreasonable and I knew it was crazy but I couldn't help it.

Then my heart started to pound harder, it was almost time for us to leave but I didn't want to go. Right before Mr. Leyden was about to close the interview I asked loudly, quickly, "Do you have a child?" Pam looked at me sharply at my tone but I ignored her, Godric was looking at me fully, giving me his undivided attention and it was fierce, I felt a chill go up my spine and told myself not to back down. His mouth twitched which I took for a good sign. Then in that amazingly smooth calm voice he said, "No I do not have a progeny. It is a very difficult decision to make and it is not to undertaken lightly."

"So you've spent two thousand years alone. Would you ever make one?" Godric tilted his head and his eyes seemed faraway, "I have been alone but not for the full time. Us vampires come together for periods of time now and then. As for me ever being a maker," Godric stopped as if turning the idea around, "It would depend on many things."

And that was the end, before I could speak Mr. Leyden clapped his head and gestured to a table in the back loaded with pies, cakes, cookies and tarts. I hadn't even noticed it was there then I rolled my eyes, all the moms probably wanted to show off, I thought as I saw they looked like something off the food channel. Pam dragged me over to the table where everyone was standing, but not before I looked over at Godric to make sure he wasn't leaving. He was talking to Mr. Leyden intensely.

"What's wrong?" Pam whispered in Swedish, Jason looked over gave us a look and then shuffled further away. Pam started loading two plastic plates when people started to clear away and form little groups again talking amoungst themselves, only two going to Godric, I kept my eyes on them wanting desperately to know what they were saying. "Nothing, why?" She snorted, "You couldn't take your eyes off him to start, and then you act all restless and cagey." She looked over and then hit me.

"Ow! What?" "Pay attention to me when I talk." "I am." Now Lorena was going up to Godric, I narrowed my eyes, did she actually think she had a shot with him? "Eric Northman I swear I will cause you major harm if you do not look at me." When I did, I saw she was holding a shiny metal cake cutter. Even though it was dull, flat and would be harmless to almost everyone, Pam had somehow made it seem like an extremely deadly weapon. I stepped back.

"Look everything is okay. And I'm fine, it's just," I looked over to Godric and I knew, again I just knew that he was listening, I spoke even quieter and more slower I knew he could still hear but at least it gave me a sense of comfort, "I know him." Pam stilled and then hissed just as quiet, "You slept with him didn't you?" I stilled shocked and then she said, "I knew it." "What? What are you talking about? No I didn't." She frown and passed me my now crowded plate and she leaned against the table taking a small bite out of a strawberry tart, "Then how do you know him?"

I stilled, now how could I put that I had been dreaming about Godric for the better part of the past year. She'd say it was coincidence, that I had seen him before. Then if she found out it had been a year she'd bring mom and dad into it, saying that I didn't mourn properly or something. Pam had a hard struggle with their deaths, we both missed them like crazy those first six months especially. For the first one I had constantly thought dad would walk in, tear off his tie and tell me to turn on the game. But I had a responsibility and it was to look after Pam gods knew our uncle didn't care. I had cried just once the day of and for me, it seemed enough. I had oddly found peace or at least as much as I could.

All this went through my head in seconds and even before I could speak we both jumped, "May I interrupt?" Godric was standing next to us and both Pam and I had to take a deep breath to calm down. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I said in English though he probably knew Swedish. He looked regretful and nodded, "I apologise should I-" "No," I said a little too quickly and nodded to Pam, "You should make sure you have enough for your paper while Godric's still here." I looked down to him and he nodded, "If you need anything else I would gladly help you." She nodded and said, "Okay, I should check on it but…" She trailed off as she dug through her purse, and pulled out a blank flash card, "Would I be able to get your number just in case." I just barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes and thought Godric wouldn't even go for it but then he wrote his number out and Pam grinned.

It didn't stop her form giving me the look on her way to her chair and notebook. I knew I'd have to finish the conversation later. Godric was just as I always saw him, except for those eyes. They looked up at me calm and thoughtful for some reason I desperately wanted to see them wild and dark again. We stood looking at each other for longer than was probably proper but I didn't care and Godric probably didn't even know what was proper to humans anymore. Then he started to walk away and I knew that he meant for me to follow him.

Out in the hallway we headed down the hall and around the corner. We stopped in the music room, a room I never noticed since I didn't have class there. It was nice with views to the dark football pitch, a piano in a corner, leather couches were against the shorter wall which I found highly unfair. A trophy shelf was on the opposite wall across the room and a locked door beside it, I assumed it full of student's instruments. Desks were lazily placed over the room and I realized I should have picked up more than just a guitar, this room would be cool to lounge in. The chalkboard was full of notes and Godric stared at them.

For many minutes he didn't speak but then said, "You can see me." That confused the hell out of me. "Am I not supposed to?" I smirked but he shook his head, 'No, I mean you can see me, truly." I frowned not understanding. I waited from him to speak again. "You wished to say more at the interview, can you tell me?" I thought back and jumped on the invitation, "What would it depend on? To create a companion?" He looked at me sharply, "A companion in death." He breathed slowly and for some reason I shivered in an emotion I didn't understand but then I was in front of him without remembering I moved and he looked up at me curious and awed. It was such a heady feeling to know that he a two thousand year old vampire was giving me his whole concentration as if I was the only one who mattered. "It is more difficult to make a vampire today than it was centuries ago. Not in the actual process but the laws of our world now. Besides I would not wish to take someone away from their families. Before a mother could easy say her son died in battle or somewhere in the world, it was accepted that when you left home you might never return, now we have telephones and chats, it was be stressful. Not to mention a bond is formed that one must be careful with. I would not make a child unless I deemed him to be strong, loyal and eternally mine."

Godric ended softly without a hint of possessiveness, just a claim. His child would be his until he said so, but I had a feeling he would never let go of his child never release him until the day he died and perhaps not even then. He walked away almost pacing it reminded me of a stalking cat, how graceful he moved, he truly was ethereal, "Why do you wish to know so much about sires and progeny's?" I swallowed and tried to focus. Why? "I don't know, only because I'm curious why you would be alone for so long when you have options?" For some reason even without his face towards me I knew he was smiling but not out of enjoyment probably out of my stupidity and when he answered I knew I was right, "So you would have me kill a person and spend eternity with them for my own selfishness." "If it's mutual then it wouldn't be selfish."

He turned quickly and suddenly he was in front of me, shocked Ididn't even move back. I could his eyes were so very curious. His emotions always were written in those eyes, "Eric,' I breathed shakily when he said my name and then my heart dropped at what he said next, "Would you be with me forever? Would you show me what I desire most not just for a few weeks but for eternity, could you live with me?" I kept staring not able to look away. Before I could answer his eyes changed, still curious but now sad and determined, and he said slowly, "You do not know me. We have never met before this night and you do not remember me."

I felt such a heavy sensation, I didn't like it. Something felt off but then it disappeared and I was left with a light headiness as if I was dreaming, I was floating, unaware of anything and yet so alert to Godric, his eyes, beautiful and all consuming. He said something but I couldn't hear it and then I blinked.

"Eric! Where were you?" Pam came waltzing up to me. I looked around just a little dazed, I was in the front door of the classroom and everyone was getting ready to leave. "Yeah sorry I just had to go to the bathroom." She sighed heavily but left it alone, "We'll talk later." and then everyone was leaving. Godric the vampire of the interview smiled to Mr. Leyden and then passed us. I nodded casually and walked with Pam to the car.

It was only when I got into the car that I frowned. When Godric had turned I had seen tattoos one on his forearm and another just peaked out under his white shirt. At first I wondered how he got them, then I had a funny feeling they were familiar. But I quickly dismissed it, they were thousands of years old and I hadn't seen them before tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and i apologize for any mistakes, my spell check sucks.

Enjoy and please review it helps a lot. Chow.

* * *

I had little hope but still asked, "What are you going to do?" Godric beside me eyes far away in thought sighed quietly and spoke just as softly, "I have never been so conflicted. When I was offered the position of king it was simple to decline, but with you…" He trailed off and I knew I couldn't know what he was thinking. But I wanted desperately to know. How had just a couple weeks changed me so much?

Godric looked at me, his eyes so intense it made my heart race and I wasn't one to get so invested in anyone, it took a lot to make me fluster. Then he smiled and said, "We shall have to see." I nodded knowing that was the best answer I would get then I grinned, "So what else do you want to experience?" Godric's smiled widened and before I could blink I was laying on my back hands above my head with Godric on top of me. I groaned loving it when Godric showed me this side. Godric knew it too, he chuckled as he lowered his head.

Suddenly the image changed, I knew I was dreaming, I knew this wasn't real but then he was there outside my doorway. Godric was on my porch. It was fall the same as every other time. Godric stood in front of me, this time shirtless and even more enticing. I relished having the opportunity to see more of the immortal. Pale skin, smooth and perfect, those amazing tattoos, begging to be touched. Godric's body was lean, was just in the process of gaining muscle before he was Changed. But now I had control, I looked into those wild eyes but didn't step forward. "Eric?" Godric breathed but now it was more of a question than a seduction. "I need to know." I said without meaning to and Godric frowned just slightly but it was able to make me feel guilty, and made me want to take it back. All of it whatever it was.

Then I was outside and Godric's arms were around me. I couldn't help but to need this, need it so much I lost sense of everything else. "Godric…" Then in a moment I felt no guilt, nothing but need and lust,

then I saw those fangs, his eyes wild and needy and I nodded a feeling of rightness as Godric's fangs bit into my neck.

I woke with a groan still feeling the hot mouth on my neck. I groaned Godric's name then bolted up. Quickly looking around, I was panting in both pleasure and now confusion. I just dreamt about a vampire, one I had just met yesterday night and one I was having a fucking sex dream about. I looked down and saw my erection and tried my best to calm down. So Godric was a guy that did not make me gay, it was just a vampire thing. A fad or something. I reluctantly thought about the dream, the first part completely slipped away but I remembered clearly Godric standing in the doorway. I frowned, I had a familiar feeling about it, strange and weird but familiar and it sort of made me feel better which did not in any way make me gay.

After taking the coldest shower in history my cock softened but it still couldn't keep the images from appearing it took a lot of determination to not touch myself. But I wasn't gay and in no way was I jacking off to a guy, even a vampire, he looked like a damn kid. I nodded to myself, assured that the dream was nothing and it was just interviewing the guy and thinking about immortality that made me like that. After all if I was truthful, the thought of living forever, of being that strong, young and free, forever would be intoxicating. Who wouldn't get turned on from that?

"Come on Eric, we'll be late," Pam called from down the hall. I nodded to myself again and followed Pam down the stairs.

By Friday though I knew something was up. I was not gay. I knew that, in fact I went on three dates since Monday and I enjoyed all three. I slept with all three. And all three were Female. I even flirted with Sookie and though she was hesitate she still laughed and smiled, that is until Bill came. I was laying on the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and a smoke in the other. I was not sulking, I was not in any way thinking of the fact that I didn't really enjoy the sex as much as I used to. I was not thinking about Godric or the fact that I thought of Godric while having sex with the girls. It was frustrating to say the least.

Pam came walking into the living room, arms on hips and foot tapping. "You're smoking." I carefully watched as she looked at me coldly then slowly blew out an 'o'. "Yes I am Pam, would you care to join me?" I asked in the most mocking tone I could manage. Pam sighed angrily, shot forward, grabbed the smoke from my mouth and dropped it in my beer bottle. "Tell me what's wrong." She demanded, "I care about you Eric and ever since that damned interview you've been acting weird." I sighed, sat up and put the useless bottle on the table. "I don't know, I'm just feeling off. It's nothing to worry about." Pam sat down giving up or so I thought. Instead she used a new tactic, "So how did you meet him?"

I frowned looking over at her, "What?" She didn't give in, "Godric. You said you knew him before the interview, how did you two meet and I let you have a four day slide I'm not leaving until I hear an answer." I thought about Monday night. I didn't remember much, but I was certain I never told Pam that I knew Godric before. I said so then it was her turn to frown.

An half an hour later Pam was pacing and I was silent sitting on the couch my thoughts heavy and confused. I remembered Pam speaking, Jason a few others, stupid questions, funny ones and a few deep ones. But I had asked about Godric creating a child? I didn't remember that or leaving early, Pam had said I was gone for fifteen minutes when really I thought I was only gone for a few. "How did he do that? We need to find him and get it out of him." I said nothing and Pam noticed and looked over at me. "Okay listen tell me everything." I shrugged and embarrassed but able to hide it easily I calmly said, "I just dream about him, every time he's just there. That's all, I don't remember any memories or anything not even most of Monday just that dream." Pam's eyebrow arched and I sighed, "He's on the porch and wants me to come out, sometimes I do sometimes I'm about to then I wake up. Sometime's he talks and other's he doesn't."

"What does he say?" "My name, every time that's it just my name." Pam frowned and then her eyes brightened, "He gave me his number!" My eyes widened, I did remember that but had forgotten as if it wasn't important. Pam dug through her five purses and then sitting on her bed carefully dialled the digits. "Hello may I please speak to Godric." I stood by the window, the sun only set an hour ago. Frowning and questioning how and why a vampire would erase my memories. Why would I be so important? Did I know something about Godric or anything? It scared me to think vampires could do that, have such control but the thought of Godric, it only made me want him, I wanted that power too. Fuck I was so screwed.

Pam nodded into the phone eyes narrowed. "Okay what's the address?" Within fifteen minutes we were both dressed and headed out the door. "So what's this place like?" Pam shrugged as best she could reapplying her eyeliner in her compact mirror. "I don't know but do you think I look good enough for a vampire bar?" I nodded, Pam usually liked to wear classic clothes in light colors but she was extremely good at adapting to any situation, she wore a tight red and black corset and black short shorts with high heeled boots. I really didn't care what Pam wore just as long as we both got home alive, uninjured and with all our minds intact.

I slowed down once I could see the bar. Fangtasia was the major vampire bar near Bon Temps, there was a little line up and a lot of cars were in the parking lot, I took a deep breath as I parked the car nodding to Pam we both got out and walked to the doors noticing right away most of the customers were fang bangers, done up in gothic clothing and I thought of Godric hanging out with them, I snorted. Some how I really couldn't picture Godric here, it wasn't his style. The bouncers stopped us for a minute or two then thankfully let us through. I could tell by Pam's expression she was grateful I didn't look my age.

The place itself was good. I liked it immediately, done in mostly red and open concept, they headed right for the bar. Stalked for humans and vampires, Pam ordered a martini and me a beer. I looked around for Godric noticing the dancers and stripper pole one was working. People were dancing to the rock music, others talking at some of the tables. "So what now?" Pam asked ten minutes later when we didn't spot him. Though at five six or so its hard to. Eric shrugged, "We wait."

Three hours passed, which had led Pam and me to shots and a hell of too many tall glasses. They were officially welcomed to Fangtasia with the help of a couple hundred dollars worth of drinks. Pam found a human girl and started making out with her half way through the night while women tried to pick me up unsuccessfully. For three hours I turned them down until a blonde came. Vampire. It was as plain as day as she smiled, no fangs but I knew they were there, real, not the fake kind in the jars on the bar.

"What's your name sweetie?" I looked her up and down and said, 'Sure as hell not Sweetie." She laughed and lightly touched my arm, "Name's Cecelia." "Eric, Eric Northman." "Well Eric would you like to join me on the dance floor." I looked to the crowd and took a swing of beer. Feeling light headed, completely trashed, depressed that Godric didn't come and finally I looked and saw Pam lip locked to a girl I knew she'd be safe. So making a very drunk, very stupid decision I shrugged, "Sure why not."

I had always been a great dancer sober or drunk. It was something people commented on at parties and it helped a lot at a vampire bar. Cecelia and me grinded and moved, her movements were so fluid and quick it was hard to keep up and I was incredibly impressed by something so mundane to her. A song later they were making out against a wall and her legs hooked over me drawing me closer. I groaned the picture of Godric in my mind against my will. Taking a breath for air, she smiled at me, "Come on sweetie."

I found myself in a back room pushed onto a leather couched, laying down, in a flash she was on top of me and I moaned finally remembering that forgotten dream. Then a minute later in-between grabbing her ass and trying to move to put me on top her fangs came out. She sat up and looked down at me, lips swollen, eyes wide and her body wanting me, and I knew. I had no time to react before her fangs sunk in. I groaned again first in pain and then pleasure. Head thrown back I was just about to push her closer when she flew off me. I froze too stiff with alcohol, need and shock.

Godric. Fucking. Godric. He stood holding the taller woman away from him. Calmly he said, "Retract your fangs." She did immediately, he glanced to me then continued speaking to Cecelia, "You know the rules of this bar. Leave now, if you choose to return tomorrow beware of not making that mistake again." "Yes Sheriff." He let her go but before she left he said, "Don't ever touch Eric again. Is that understood?" She nodded nervous and then was gone. Godric turned to me and though anyone would have said he was a statue I knew he was furious.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry about taking forever for the update, I just moved out of my city and am attending university so my updates may be slow. If I do update it will be on the weekends most likely. Again sorry and I hope you enjoy another chapter.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing out of my mouth, feeling completely sober in my shock. Godric blinked, ignored the question and said, "In Fangtasia no vampire can bite a human. We have laws to uphold here, true blood is at the bar." I sat up hand wiping at my neck, a shock of pleasure went through my body along with a flash of Godric without his shirt. I shook my head and said, "What did you do to me?" Godric stared stoic, unreadable even to me. Suddenly he was in front of me, standing over me. I wanted to shrink back knowing he was angry even though it didn't show but I kept my ground. Then I realized why he was angry, I smirked, knowing that he was jealous. It was such a turn on, then I stopped smirking.

After a few moments of silence I sighed, "Listen there's no point in trying to erase my mind, I'll just remember you again. How did you do it?" Godric finally released me from his gaze, sat down gracefully and looked straight ahead. "What do you know?" I frowned and said, "I know you messed with my mind on Monday and I want to know why." He frowned slightly and it struck me that I could see even the most slight changes in Godric. It was unnerving how much I felt for him. "We used to know each other didn't we." It was posed as a question but by the end I knew it to be true. Godric stayed silent as I continued, "How? Why would you do something like that? Did we know each other in Sweden?"

After Godric stayed silent again, I straightened up and grabbed his shoulder, "Tell me…" Godric looked at me and I added stubbornly, "please," He tilted his head and said unrepentantly, "Pam's calling for you." Just then my cell phone beeped, **Where are you? Last call, let's go. Be by car. **I sighed thankful she made it out of the vampire club okay.

Godric nodded knowingly as I turned my attention back to him, "I apologize for what I did. But it was an action that had to be done. It's best if you stay away from me Eric. Now you should leave." I shook my head, "I'm not leaving until you tell me how we know each other." Godric stared at me intensely for a moment then seemed to know to give in. He sighed and said, "You won't give up." A statement, he knew me well. "I live on Wren Crescent, 149, do you know where that is?" I knew it was just slightly on the edge of town in the opposite direction of my house and it was near the river. I nodded and he sighed again, "Come meet me tomorrow night, I prefer it to this…bar." I smirked at his hesitance to Fangtasia, "Hey, don't insult her, she might bite." Godric chuckled and it took me off guard then without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't move nor respond and then I realized I just kissed a guy. A vampire. A freaking kid. My heart was pounding and I knew he could hear it, I was so screwed, so fucked. We stared at each other for a moment and I couldn't help to close my eyes ashamed and yet still wanting to do it again.

I heard Godric say softly, "I bite too." When I opened my eyes he was gone.

The drive home was alright. Pam drunkenly told me off for wondering around and then for meeting with Godric. Her Swedish was so bad I had to stop myself from laughing a couple times, for some reason even though I had drunk more than her, after meeting with Godric, I was amazingly sober. It was only as I was helping her through the door that I saw the shadow. Just down the drive way in the corner of my eye. I thought of Godric and turned but it was gone.

I stayed up all night thinking as always it seemed of him and then of the kiss. So innocent and childish yet I could still feel his lips. When dawn came I was more than frustrated. Okay I knew I wasn't gay so maybe it was just a Godric thing. Maybe it was just the vampire thing, living forever is amazing. By noon I sighed, made myself stop tossing and turning and walked downstairs to get some coffee.

As I waited for the pot to fill Pam came down looking not at all affected by the hangover I knew she had. "So are you going to see him?" She asked getting right to the point. I shrugged as I started to put some bread in the toaster. "I think he's dangerous I should come." I rolled my eyes at her, "Pam I don't need-" "Eric, he erased your memories last week how can you be willing to just go back and do it all over again. Why do you trust him when we both know he isn't trust worthy." I clenched my jaw and though I didn't know why I was angry. I trusted Godric even with everything. I knew him, I just knew.

"I'm going and I am going alone. Enough." I snapped when she was about to speak again. She buttered her toast in silence got a cup of coffee and stalked away. I shook my head trying to clear it but I knew it was pointless. I needed to get some answers and I knew Godric wouldn't give them to me with Pam there.

I changed eight times not knowing his place or if I should go casual or formal. I decided with a gray suit jacket and some black dress pants but a normal white shirt underneath. Not too overdone. I brushed my hair back and then for fifteen minutes stood and waited for the sun to set. My heart was pounding and I was excited, nervous and really angry at the same time.

As I went downstairs Pam was sitting in the living room with…I looked twice, "Sookie what are you doing here?" Sookie and Pam looked at me as Pam said, "It's none of your business go and do vampire stuff." Before I could reply Sookie said, "Eric be careful tonight okay? And just…just don't get angry." I stood there for another few minutes in shock and only when Pam gave me that look that she's famous for did I leave. I put whatever Sookie and Pam were doing out of my mind only when I drove into Godric's area. Houses weren't as far apart as I imagined but they weren't too close. Homes were medium-sized renovated Victorian houses, only a few people lived on Wren crescent though and finding Godric's place was easy, his had the most windows. It was kind of funny and yet I got anxious, vampires were still trying to make windows safe but had yet to come up with a solution.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to be calm, my heart thankfully wasn't pounding but a flutter did occur now and then, before I could knock though, a woman opened the door. "What do you want?" She snapped, no accent she wasn't a southerner. I raised a brow at her tone and said, "I'm here to see Godric." She shook her head before I was finished, "He's busy at the moment." She was about to shut the door when I reached out and braced it, "Listen he invited me, I'm expected." She practically growled at me, "Human this is a sheriff's nest, when I say he is busy it means you leave."

I smirked at her just to make her annoyed and said, "Vampire I really don't care. I'm here and I'm seeing him, so why don't you go to him and tell him I'm not leaving until I do." Her green eyes narrowed as she said, "Do you know how easily I could break you?" Now this was getting interesting, I thought and couldn't help but grin. The woman could only be slightly over five feet and she was wearing high heels. "Why don't you try?" Before she could reply from behind her we heard, "Enough. Eric come inside. Patricia tell everyone that the meeting is over."

As I pushed the door open I saw Godric standing in the foyer and walked to him. Patricia didn't look pleased, "This is important Godric, you can't just-" "I already have now please tonight is over." Godric never raised his voice but the finality in it couldn't be ignored. Patricia raised her chin stubbornly but left anyway. Godric didn't look at me during this exchange and said, "Come." He led me upstairs to a large living space.

Looking around everything was either white or cream. The only colors came from little clay pots on shelves or one or two paintings. The den held a small bar on the left side, two modern couches faced each other and to the right was a door that led to a large bathroom. Everything was spacious and clean, very fashionable too. Though I had a feeling Godric didn't really care about the furnishings. "Looks good." The only thing that truly drew my attention, besides the huge window that led to a small balcony, was a shelf that held a small statue. Carved out of stone, it was a king sitting on a thrown with his chest covered in the same markings that Godric had. He moved behind me, I couldn't hear him but felt it.

"Would you like something to drink?" I turned and nodded then sat on the couch. He came back from the bar with a bottle of, I blinked, Pommac, a Swedish drink, he poured me a glass and I was speechless, I had missed simple things from Sweden, he did know me from there. I smirked to cover my reaction, "Have human's over a lot do you?" I teased. He frowned though confused, it was rather adorable before I could explain he said, "No, not many human's come here I just had Theodore stock the fridge because I knew you would join." At that I was silent.

I stared at my glass for awhile as Godric stared at me before I asked, "Why?" Godric finally looked away and then said, "I can't tell you Eric. If I could I would, you have to know that. But this isn't about you, or me, it's..." He trailed off his mind going into different directions as always. I set down my glass and leaned forward drawing Godric's attention, "I need to know, you took this from me Godric, you took my memories and you did it against my will. I would never ask for such a thing. Ever. Now please," I took a deep breath not breaking eye contact, "Godric please, I'm begging you to tell me. How do we know each other, why did you take it away from me? Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't answer that Eric."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in defeat. All that went through my head was why and how and why again. I needed to know, and Godric was my key. I need him in a way I've never needed anything. And I just remembered him. I snapped my head up. "...Porch..." I looked at Godric and said, "You erased my memories in Sweden...at my old house." I thought of all the dreams, the same scene. "It was fall, a year ago. You know about my parents don't you?" I could see the slight change in his eyes, nothing else but his eyes. "And you won't tell me."

"No."

Godric looked regretful. As if he didn't want to do this to me but had no choice. I hated it, hated this feeling of uselessness. I could do nothing to change his mind. And even with all these feelings, all the shit, I still wanted him, I wanted to grab him and tell him to never again erase my memories and that I wasn't going to let him go again. Not ever.

I was so fucked. Without thought I was sitting beside him. He looked at me curiously, like I was something new and unexplored, something rare in his long existence. "Have we had sex?" I felt him tense at that. "Eric-" "Have we?" Godric rested his head back as if he wanted to be anywhere but here and I couldn't help leaning towards him even more. Our thighs touched, my chest to his side and finally I leaned down to rest my head on his shoulder. He smelled of trees and something else, something wild and intoxicating. I remembered the image, hazy but there of wild eyes, alive and full of desire. Predatory. I shivered and felt Godric tense again.

"Eric-" "No." I could tell by his tone of voice that he wanted me to stop, that he wanted not to explain or to answer to what we did or didn't do. But all I thought was how much I needed him, I was insane, I knew this. No one sane would want to be hooking up with someone who had complete control over them, their minds, but before I knew it my hand was reaching out and I was caressing his cheek. When he gave a torture filled groan, I claimed his mouth and sunk into the kiss.

Yes, was all that raced through my mind, and he responded, needfully. His hands roamed my chest, then threaded through my hair. Finally, regretfully I broke the kiss needing air. But then Godric was in my lap, straddling me kissing and nibbling down my throat and I moaned. It felt so good, better than any actual sex that I've had. I couldn't imagine the pleasure getting any better, I was already aching.

I cried out when his fangs came out, they didn't break the skin but all of a sudden I was shaking with the need. He was about to lift his head when I stopped him, "Please Godric," I breathed in Swedish, "Please don't stop." He withdrew anyway and I groaned in despair but then I saw him. Wild, fangs out, staring at me as if when he looked the world would end. I cupped his face in my hands and rested out foreheads together, "Godric, I forgive you. We don't have to talk, not tonight." His eyes slowly shut I could see guilt and relief intertwining but I kissed him softly.

Two minutes later we were shirtless and I was on top of him, my lips tracing the gorgeous tattoo on his chest that I couldn't get out of my head and my hand was massaging him through his pants. I had hesitated but my need gave way and hearing him gasp or sigh was making me even harder than I believed I could get. "Eric..." He sighed arching up into me, his hands roamed my back, squeezing at the same times I did him. I sped up my movements, going back up to claim his lips in a scorching kiss. He pulled me even closer and soon the friction was on booth of us. I rubbed against him needing the pressure. Groaning I was just on the brink, Godric was following.

Then I crashed. I half yelled half groaned Godric's name and collapsed on top of him, shaking. Distantly, I heard Godric hiss and moan then felt his body, shudder and release. I was lost to pleasure soaking through my body, even my freaking toes curled. Now I knew what they meant about extreme organisms. Fuck. I had never felt something more powerful, I was dead to the world and yet I had never known something that intense was possible. I was in love with him. I wasn't sure when it happened, possibly when we met before, but I knew instinctively that I loved him, I needed him in a way I knew I would never again need someone.

I was just about to tell him, and the fact that he still needed to tell me what happened when someone coughed. And that someone wasn't Godric. I pushed myself to my elbows and turned. By the door stood a blonde woman in a gray pencil skirt, and blue jacket while next to her was a chestnut haired man in a suit. The woman had the same expression on her face as my sister when she was annoyed. "Are you finished?" She asked with a bite.

I smirked, "Not even started yet. Why don't you wait downstairs sweetheart? The grown-ups are busy." I couldn't help but smile as her eyes narrowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I know I took forever and I am soooooo sorry. I kind of got stuck on certain parts but I think it's going to be good. I got a ton of work to do so I don't know when I'll be updating. I do hope you like it and please review I do love to read what you like/think. Thank you so much for reading! Also forgive me for grammar problems.

* * *

I was on cloud nine. Blissful, yet needing more. I wanted that shattering feeling again, when everything came together and then broke at the same time. I wanted Godric moaning. Then the blonde came. Godric under me tensed and I felt him go from my Godric, at ease, relaxed and _satisfied _to under control and stoic. Before I knew it he pushed me off him and sat up.

"Leave, I'll be down in a moment." The blonde nodded and left, the man following with a smirk. "You must leave." I shook my head before he even finished. "I deserve some answers, after tonight-" Godric wouldn't look at me and I knew immediately he regretted what happened. It was strange twenty-four hours ago hell an hour ago I would not-did not want to think about this yet here I was needing Godric in a way that was frightening not just because of the intensity but because it was strange, unknown. I had never had feelings for another man. "Godric I need to know and you have to tell me." I said as embarrassingly he handed me a cloth to clean myself up. He nodded mostly to himself I doubt he heard me at all.

But then he turned to me and seriously stated, "I only did what I had to do Eric. I would never intrude on someone's mind unless it was important. What we have is different and strange and this impacts many people besides yourself. I need you to leave now, when it is safe I will contact you."

"Safe?" That triggered something in me, "It's not safe for me to be with you?" I startled myself with that question. I was with a freaking vampire of course it wasn't safe but I also knew Godric would never hurt me. Godric stood put on his shirt and stared at me until I followed. He led me downstairs passed the vamps and out to my car. "Are you going to be alright?" I asked and Godric gave a small smile. "I will be perfectly fine Eric. I can handle myself." I nodded swiftly but didn't move.

"Goodnight." Godric said with a finality to it. "Promise." I said to his back. He stopped walking and turned. "Promise me that you will see me again, that I will see you and that we will talk about...everything." He took a moment, longer than I would have liked and finally, finally nodded, "I give you my word Eric." Then he was gone and I got into the car and drove home.

Pam was still up, no Sookie could be seen. "What was she doing here anyway?" I asked a couple minutes later in the kitchen trying some of Sookie's grandmother's brownies. Amazing. Pam shrugged looking cool and bored as she watched me grab a third one from the plate. "If you eat those all Eric I will make you regret it." "I'm hungry. Beside you can have them." "I already had one for today." I rolled my eyes. Pam and her figure, apparently she was going light on treats now. "Anyway how was it with Godric?" I froze only for a fraction of a second but Pam caught it. "What happened? You have to tell me." I shook my head, "Nothing, we just talked and then some vamps came and I had to leave." I was still pissed at that.

Pam leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "And what did you two talk about exactly?" I shrugged, "It's none of your business. Now I'm going to bed, I shall see you in the morning." Pam rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what Sookie was doing here. I'll give you a hint, it has nothing to do with you or Bill Compton." I stopped at the doorway and narrowed my eyes. Did I want to tell Pam about the almost sex but better than sex with Godric? Hell no. Did I want to know what Sookie was doing here? Hell ya. I weighed my options and left calling out, "No thanks Pam, I'll just find out anyway."

The next day Pam wasn't talking to me and when I approached Sookie at her locker she narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh no mister, you are not getting any information from me." I sighed, "Come on Sookie, I may be able to help or...something." We stopped outside Sookie's first class and she looked at me like I was an idiot. I really didn't like that look. "Eric first of all, you have no business knowing anything I might say to Pam. Also you don't even know what you're volunteering for."

"So you do need help?" Sookie glanced in the classroom, "Look class is about to start and no I don't need help so get all those thoughts out. I got to go." "Wait, Sookie-" "Eric!" Alcide called me from down the hall. "Hey," I nodded, then as Sookie sat down went over to him as he started walking outside. I could skip first period today, I followed him out. "Did you hear what happened last night?" I shook my head frowning, "What?"

"A group of vamps went into Fangtasia and murdered Jessie Lewis. Listen be careful alright. I know you got into a fight awhile ago and just lay low." I nodded kind of shocked at Alcide's attention. "Thanks but I didn't really know her." "You go to Fangtasia right?" I shrugged and he nodded, "Vamps aren't something to screw with. Just watch your back." I nodded and we began talking about something else.

By second class I was on edge. Everyone at school was talking of the murder. I wanted to see Godric so bad and make sure he was okay. He was probably dealing with vamps breaking rules and the fact that it was Fangtasia. I just want to be there for him. I felt my hand shake as I tried to write but I couldn't concentrate. All through class I thought of him and going over to his place. Only at the end of class did I see Jason staring at me.

He stopped me in the hall and I followed him outside to the front steps. "You alright?" this was not Jason. "Huh?" I asked. "I mean you seem a little out of it." I nodded, "Just going through some shit. He nodded though didn't seem phased. 'What's this about?" "I've seen this before." "What?" Jason looked at me like I was the stupid one. "Your going through withdrawal man." I barked out laughing, "What?" Then he said the last thing i expected, "Listen alright, it's none of my business what you do but I don't want to see any more people die. Vamps are no good." He looked around and handed me something, "Here. This is the last of my V. I'm out of it now, I'm done. Eric get away from them. This will help you today but that's it." Then he walked away leaving me with a familiar looking vial.

I looked at it and surprise made me still. V. A drug. This was the same vial that those guys fought me over. I thought of Fangtasia and Jason. Holy shit. He was into drugs and vamps. Wait I looked at the vial. This had something to do with vampires. My hands started shaking again and i wanted to talk to Godric. I pocketed the vial and left.

I skipped the afternoon and went for a drive. There was no huge mall that I could waste time in so I drove out of town and went for a hike. It wasn't bad but today I missing Sweden more than ever. I wanted to coolness of the wind, I wanted the mountains that I could lose myself in.

I only returned home at dinner. Pam was furious sitting watching a movie and eating the rest of Adele's brownies. "How could you just take off and not tell me. I had to get Jason Stackhouse to drive me home. You could have at least told me so I could run to an atm and get money for a freaking cab!" I shrugged not entirely caring, I was too tired emotionally. "Sorry, some stuff just came up." She gave me a questioning look and I shook my head. "Nothing vamp, just..." She nodded, "You heard about Jessie?" I nodded.

"What was Sookie here for Pam?" She gave me a worried look as I sat down beside her and stole the last brownie. She narrowed her eyes at me and set down the empty plate on the coffee table. "I really can't tell Eric. I mean it's really not my secret, she shouldn't have even told me." Pam bit her lip and looked outside. The sun was just setting and I looked at her and said, "I think we have to go to Fangtasia." "What?" I nodded.

"Jason gave me this today." I showed her the vial and saw recognition. "Pam." She looked at me guilty. "How do you...?" She bit her lip and said, "Back in Sweden i used some. Eric it was nothing." I shook my head, "What is it?" Pam looked at me and laughed, "You don't know? V. Vampire blood. It's a high, so amazing. It does different things each time but it's like the entire world opens up to you. Most people use it during sex, you'll never have another time to match it." I really didn't want to think of my sister using this while getting laid, but I remembered Godric, I didn't think I needed a drug to enhance it. "Vampire blood as in actual..." "Yup. So Jason's selling, huh?" I shook my head, "No I think he's freaked about something. Probably Jessie." I clenched my fist as I realized it started to tremor again. I needed Godric.

"So you want to go running into a club where someone died dealing with V?" "I need to know what Godric thinks. What's happening. Somethings going on and I want to know." Pam nodded not entirely convinced. I sighed, "I don't know. I just have to do something." I couldn't think. Pam frown as I wiped the sweat from my brows. "Are you okay Eric?" I nodded as the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door I stood still. Godric looked like he did in all my dreams, perfect. I must have stood still too long because he asked, "May I come in?" I blinked tried to think and opened the door. "Please come in." The moment he came close I couldn't help myself. I shut the door and pushed him against it claiming his mouth. I wanted to go slow and savour everything about him but it was ferocious. I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss, from running my hands over him. It had just been a day but i felt as if I didn't see him for months. I couldn't stop. I wanted him now, I needed him.

I gasped as he pushed me against the door. He held me at arms length. It wasn't much but he wouldn't let me move. I groaned and his eyes widened.

"Godric..."


	7. Chapter 7

We sat in the kitchen. Pam had left when Godric got here saying she had to go see Sookie. I didn't mind, I didn't want her interrupting Godric and I. He didn't let me touch him after that. "What's wrong?" I finally asked fed up with the silence as he drank some tru blood. Truthfully, I wanted him to drink from me. "I felt you today," he said silently. "It should not have happened."

"What's happening to me?" I asked, Godric's eyes were dark, his expression if not grim, upset. He took a deep breath and surprised me by saying, "You're addicted to me." I smiled and chuckled. His expression never changed and I sat a little straighter. "Vampire blood is sacred Eric." I immediately thought of Jessie. Yes it was, enough to kill over. "The older the vampire, the stronger the blood. I have shared my blood with you, it has an impact on humans very quickly." I raised a brow, "So this is from my fight with those guys by Merlotte's." Only a fraction of a second lasted when Godric shifted but I clenched my jaw, "You shared your blood with me more than once. In Sweden." No question, I knew it to be true. He nodded. I leaned back taking in this information. I wasn't furious, actually the opposite. I was calm now that Godric was in front of me.

It wasn't just his blood though. "It's not just your blood that's making me feel this way." Before Godric could protest I continued, "Not all of it. The panicking and trembling yes but wanting you has nothing to do with your blood." Godric looked like he wanted to argue the point. I knew from what Pam told me it increased desire but I felt more than lust for him. He had to know that. I smiled when he kept silent. As if agreeing.

"I don't want this to be over." Godric finally sighed, giving up a great battle it would seem. "Eric there are things you do not understand. This is not safe for either of us." I closed the distance between us, kneeling in front of him while he sat at the table. "I would understand if you would tell me everything. Please Godric, let me in." Before he could speak and I protest he was out of the kitchen. I looked around taken off gourd and ran into the hall. He was there standing in the now open doorway. I walked towards him knowing what made him tense, there out in my front lawn were three vampires.

Correction, three pissed off vampires.

"I thought I told you not to see this human again Godric." I stiffened noticing Patrica from Godric's place along with the man. The other vampire, a lean blonde was the one who spoke. Godric had stiffened with me, "Be careful whom you order Robert." Robert didn't even bat an eye lash at Godric's calm threat and I wanted to deck him for Godric. As if knowing my intention Godric shifted just slightly in front of me.

"This cannot continue any longer Godric." Patrica spoke, 'You know the laws. Unless...of course he is your day walker?" I heard the term before, vaguely, I tried to remember but it was unnaturally blank, I looked towards Godric, did he erase that too? Godric was just on the verge of saying no. I knew it and again that panic set in. What if he left and it was really over? But behind the panic, the heavy pounding of my heart, a strange feeling set in, substantial and calm. "N-" "Yes!" Godric faced me so quickly I had to back up. "Yeah I'm his day walker." I said not daring to look at Godirc. I could feel his displeasure in waves.

The other vampires narrowed their eyes not believing a word I said but when Godric didn't say otherwise there was nothing they could do. I felt like grinning. Patrica smiled and I stiffened again, I hated this woman. Godric faced her as she said, "Well, well about time Godric, you need a pet from time to time. Remember though your presence is required next month in Dallas. Perhaps you can introduce Eric then. I'll see you both there." The others smiled at this and I was about to step forward when Godric probably feeling my movement spoke rather sharply, "You can leave now. I have understood your message. Your presence is no longer required." He was stiff and formal as he shut the door quickly but softly. The others disappeared before it was closed. Godric took awhile to turn around and when he did I couldn't tell his expression. "That was a very foolish thing to do Eric." I cringed hearing his tone but i wouldn't back down. "It's right though, isn't it? I am your day walker?" I reached out and cupped his face, "I am aren't I?"

"Day walkers can be vulnerable Eric. I am not a king of this area, those in higher positions can use you. I would be honour bound to allow it." "Use me? How?" I didn't like the idea of that, only Godric. I wanted to be his alone. Godric pulled down my hands but didn't let them go, my heart jumped. "For whatever it is that they wish. It could be something mundane such as errands they themselves do not wish to do. Or it could be much more sinister. Some...some like to humiliate. You heard Patrica, you are my pet, a toy to be used." Godric's tone hardened and I smirked. "Many do not see day walkers as anything else but a means to an end." I nodded.

"What happened last night?" Godric looked up at me frowning slightly. "Jessie Lewis, at Fangtasia?" His eyes darkened again but not in pleasure, "What is it that you know?" I shrugged leaning down, pushing him up against the door. "Just that she was dealing V and someone killed her. Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Godric smiled softly, "Of course, you didn't know her did you?" I shook my head, "Only saw her once at Merlotte's party that night. Otherwise, never really crossed paths." Godric stared at me as my hands slowly glided up his ribs under his shirt. And before he could protest or shift away I descended to catch his mouth, his lips. He responded slowly as if giving up, I smiled, he did let me have my own way a lot i was realizing. I traced his lips with my tongue until he opened for me. Then it turned ferocious, passionate and both of us wanted dominance. I got our shirts off breaking the kiss for only a second before he reached for me pulling me down. I groaned my knees fucking weakening.

Chest to chest our hands roamed each other, chest, backs, hair, anywhere we could touch. His smaller hands burnt against my skin, etching themselves in my memory, scratching at my back and twisting in my hair, almost painfully and yet it only turned me on more. I had to break away, my need for oxygen to great even as he rubbed against me. Our erections pushing against one another. I moaned at the fiction. I was light headed and yet I needed more, His lips were everywhere, kissing, licking, sucking just enough to make hickeys. Godric took over then swiftly backing me up against the wall. I moaned again as he showed his true strength. He angled my hips in just the way we both needed turning me on even more and making me forget that his swiftness showed that he was used to this. He started kissing and nibbling my neck not once breaking the skin all the while setting a pace for us to grind into. All i could think was...yes...so much that all i knew was Godric. Then he started cupping and palming at my dick. I needed him, now, here, inside me. Claiming me, making me his. Forever.

My heart hadn't slowed in fact it sped up. Godric was licking my collar bone, biting in places I never would have guessed I was sensitive. But he never penetrated the skin and I tugged at his hair trying to get him even more closer as he sped up his hand. My other hand squeezed his ass in the way I've always wanted to. I was so hard it hurt and I could feel Godric smile as he smelled my arousal and when he shivered and I lost it.

I felt a wave of adrenaline, some kind of stillness. Then swiftly I backed Godric up against the wall switching our positions so forcefully I barely saw the look of shock widen Godric's eyes before I claimed his mouth again. I was going to take him. Here, now, I needed this more than I needed everything, as he tensed I fell to my knees on instinct. Godric and I were both panting and I knew Godric wanted to stop, he was tense but I ignored him quickly undoing his grey jeans and letting his cock spring free. I swallowed all of a sudden my mouth completely dry. Godric was smaller than me though still long, not as thick and yet he seemed well above average, at least to me. I was on my knees, in front of a guy, staring at his cock. But when Godric shifted even a little I immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping slowly. I though of how I liked this, what girls had done to me. I licked the tip, swirling around getting a slight gasp from Godric, I teased for a bit, pumping with one hand the other cupping and squeezing his balls. His precome didn't taste awful as I always assumed guys would taste. Salty and completely Godric. In the middle I realized I knew what to do as Godric gripped my hair it was a familiar feeling. I almost gagged as I realized this wasn't my first time but then he started moaning slightly just enough for me needing to hear louder, more frenzied moans. My heart was pounding, my own cock tight as i tried to buck so that my cock would press against my too tight jeans. I took him in my mouth as deep as I could go and started bobbing at such a quick pace I didn't know how I kept it up. I licked the underside of his dick, following a thick vein, then I hallowed my cheeks in just that way I knew he loved sucking until he was moaning in just that way. He started bucking almost chocking me so I held him against the wall sucking at just that pressure. His moaning was loud loud, uneven until he yelled out, "Eric!" He came in my mouth hard and long. I drank it all, not stopping until he was spent.

When i eased away from him i noticed how bad i was shaking, how my pulse was leaping out my chest. I was sweating, my mouth tasting only Godric and then i noticed dampness in my pants. I had come and not noticed. Fuck. "Fuck." I breathed unable to do anything else. I tried my best to clear away the haze and hum from my mind as Godric did his pants up but not before I noticed. I could tell he was fighting himself, something he tended to do a lot with me. Because of me.

"Eric." I knew in just that tone what he was going to say.

"No."

"Eric this cannot go on. Not like this. You need to get my blood out of your system and this will not help. You can't understand." I was getting seriously pissed at that excuse. I didn't understand, yes, because someone wouldn't tell me. "Godric this wasn't wrong." I just gave a guy a fucking mind blowing blow job and no I didn't want it to be over and no I didn't want it to be that last one either. Fucking Godric. I loved him but hated him when he said, "We need time apart."

Then he disappeared.

And I was left with more questions. Like, how could a human give a Vampire bruises?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry everyone for the slow updates. I was in a real bad writer's block but now have the story all planned out.

I will be updating every Sunday from now on. So please forgive me for being so slow on this. I do hope you enjoy and review.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the toughest. The panic, the need to see him, and the shaking came back full force. Along with a dose of sweat and chills. I had never before gotten the flu, or indeed had ever been sick remarkably since Pam always had the spring flu but this is what I'd always imagined it would feel like. I couldn't concentrate again, my mind sounding like a skipping record. His name over and over until it made me punch a hole in the foyer wall. At which Pam locked me in my room.

The second and third day I was sick. I spent it in the bathroom, throwing up and didn't touch a single crumb, even if I did have an appetite, which I didn't. The days were hard, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch watching Pam do both of our assignments, but it was the nights that killed me. I knew he was out of that dead sleep, alive, talking, who was he with? What was he doing? Needless to say I didn't sleep much.

On the fourth day I was sent home from school, a three day suspension. Pam killed me, "Alright I know your going through whatever, but seriously Eric get a fucking hold of yourself already!" Apparently freaking out on Jason in the cafeteria was a no-no. "And really, vampire's give the best organisms?" My mouth twitched just a bit and I shrugged, thinking still of him and trying not to think of immortality which was permanently stuck in my head, and more appealing with each day. I tried to make coffee when we got home but Pam shoved me out of the way, "Oh no, your not touching that."

My shaking had yet to stop but I had finally gained a small appetite. By the fifth day I was speeding to Fangtasia, "Jesus Eric! You almost hit the god damn mailbox!" Pam said wide-eyed from the next seat, still trying to apply her lipstick at the frightening speed. I just wanted to see him, that was it, just to make sure he was okay. Needless to say, he wasn't there. Or the next night, or the next. He wasn't at his little house either. In fact I doubted he was in Bon Ton at all.

Pam never let me out of her sight but as two weeks approached, I was calming down. At least the shaking and chills stopped, she relaxed, and made me do my own homework. He was still on my mind, constantly but I was able to hide it alot better, though we went to Fangtsia almost every night. "Hey Barry have you-" Barry was the bouncer already shaking his head. Devin the bartender shook his too even before we got to the bar. It was that night that we met a tall red haired girl named Jessica. Vampire. It was noticeable by the way she looked almost too graceful. Her and Pam struck up a conversation and we learned that Jessica was pretty young only about a hundred, then I had to endure about an hour as they practically eye fucked in front of me.

At first I would have said Jessica was annoying in the whole deep south sweetheart kind of way but then she practically turned viper on a biker who tried to hit on Pam. She moved up in my mind. "Where's your maker?" I asked as we all had another drink. She immediately withdrew from laughing turning more solemn, "He died when I was a few years old." Pam gasped and glared a bullet hole in my skull, "That's so young, I couldn't imagine only have a few years with someone who's supposed to be there like forever." Jess smiled leaning into Pam, "Yeah, well he taught me enough to survive on my own. He was a great teacher, I think you would have liked him always one for kicking ass and asking questions later." I thought of Godric, as I noticed Jessica's warm tone, I thought of him turning me, the idea not new but now intoxicating, then of losing him just like that. So soon. I would die. I would literally meet the sun as soon as it rose, preferably going with him. At his side forever where ever that was, it was perfect, meant to be. I started looking around again.

Then I stopped dead on a perfectly groomed, blonde haired, red dressed Sookie Stackhouse. In the one place I thought I'd never see her. Pam noticed her too as she came over, "Hey!" They both said hugging. Jessica immediately went into Vampire mode. It was awesome seeing her glare at Sookie only to relax as Pam put an arm around her shoulders. Nicely done Pam, I mentally nodded. I liked Jessica, mind you if she was just made I probably wouldn't have but now after a hundred years she had style. "Sookie this is Jessica, Jessica my friend Sookie from school. Are you looking for your boyfriend?" Jessica smiled friendly then and wrapped her arm around Pam's waist. I rolled my eyes at them then narrowed them, "Why would you be looking for Bill Compton here? It isn't exactly his scene." It was the exact opposite I would look for him. Not that I would. Jessica turned her head at that and Sookie shook her head, "Just thought I'd check it out is all. Anyway I better get going Gran's going need me for something."

I followed her a bit not wanting to see Pam get hot and heavy over Jessica and wanting to catch Sookie. "Hey, is everything alright? Can I help at all?" Sookie looked surprised, "You? Aren't you into V? I mean you've been off and on in school." Now it was my turn. "That's what Jason and Lafayette said anyway." I shook my head, "I'm clean."And I was too. Slowly Godric's blood was having less of an impact, the man himself though, different story. She smiled but still looked like she wanted to leave without my help. "Thanks but I've got to do this. Goodbye Eric."

She went and I was left to wonder when was the last time I saw Bill Compton.


	9. Chapter 9

A month. It had been a month since Godric left and I was utterly depressed. I was pathetic, I moped about, ignoring what I could concentrate on and being unable to concentrate on everything else. My school work was piling up, mostly my history class not touching the vampire assignment as Pam kept reminding me, while she spent every night hanging out with Jessica. I hated all couples right now.

And I still had those dreams. They were killing me now interwoven with memories. Of us intertwined in bed, fantasy dreams that I know didn't happen but I wished they did. Dreams that made me wake up with more need than I thought possible. Then I dreamt something different, not a sex dream or even the porch dream where I had last saw him in Stockholm, no this one was the first time I met him.

Pam and I were drunk. Wasted. Tanked. That bad. We were at our favourite club by the bay in one of the more artsy parts of the city. It was four am and it looked like it would go all night, it pretty much already had. Two hours ago half the club emptied no longer able to keep going while a new bunch came in. Pam had her lips looked to some jock, finally relaxing. I was happy she was finally getting over it and chatting up some brunette whose name I already forgot. Before I could mention the backrooms Pam came stumbling up to me. The chick took off before I could even mumble sister never mind shout it. I turned ready to snap at her when i saw the familiar look of fear in her glassy eyes, "It's Alex." Was all she had to say.

Alex was Pam's ex. Possessive and obsessive to the extreme. He had turned completely controlling and if it hadn't been for me it would have been abusive. Apparently me kicking his ass the first time wasn't enough. He had threatened her two weeks ago but now he wanted another round. I took a shot and said, "Alright this is it." I spotted him across the floor and made my way towards him. "What the fuck do you want?" Alex stiffened and replied, "Look I only want to talk to Pa-" She's done, your both over can't you get that? Now fuck off." He got angry, "You can't tell us when we're-" "Oh yeah I can you bastard. Stay the fuck away from my sister, or do you want to take this outside?"

And that's how we ended up outside on a side street facing the bay, the soft waves the only sound in between a few quiet cars passing two streets over. Pam had followed leaning against a brick building. Alex looked to her, "Come on baby you knew it was good with us. Why do you want to hurt me like this?" I rolled my eyes, "Why do you have to be suck a prick?" His face changed from innocent and desperate to furious, "Why don't you stay the hell out of our lives asshole?"

Then the fists started flying. Now I was tanked so I was more slow than usual but it was Alex so I was still kicking his ass. Fifteen minutes later both of us took a step backward, panting. Both of us were bruised, cut and sore. I knew i had a fractured rib and most likely a broken toe. But Alex had a broken nose, I heard a crack from his cheek, and those shots to the kidney's must be burning. As we were about to start again we heard clapping down the street. It was cobble stoned, narrow and lit only by a few lights from the buildings so it took some time to see that it wasn't one but four guys roughly a few years older than us.

I got a bad feeling but in a moment I had all my energy back and it was as if I wasn't even drunk. It felt so good and I wanted to thrash these guys for interrupting. "Well done little boys. Mind is we cut in?" I tensed and smiled, "More the merrier." I heard Pam gasp a little. "Oh I like this one." He said grinning, while the guy beside him looked worried. "Let's get this over with, sunrise is coming. Indeed it was, the sky just starting to lighten. I looked up and thought I saw a shadow on top of an old historic hotel. One of the best in town but then I shrugged as it disappeared and I was ready for a fight. "Let's."

It only took a moment to realize my arrogance. Vampires. They moved insanely fast, Alex panicked and I heard Pam scream. Two came for me and I fought back. I put up a good fight shockingly to all of us. I got a good number of hits in before we were all covered in blood, then I felt fangs in my neck and I screamed more out of anger and slammed my elbow into his gut as hard as I could, I heard a few cracks but then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on the ground looking up into the violet sky. I tried to move, to call for Pam but I couldn't. I heard a few noises but then he was there leaning over me. I forgot to breathe. A kid my age with a white opened button down shirt revealed an amazing necklace tattoo. His face was calm as he said, "Relax, just stay still." Then my eyes widened as fangs came out and he bit himself. It freaked me out how turned on I got at the sight, then he lowered his wrist and I tried to move away. This was disgusting. He wouldn't let me, holding his bloody wrist to my mouth.

The blood was thick on my tongue and I was surprised to find his blood sweet not at all metallic, he smiled just slightly as I drank. It got better with every sip if that was possible. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the heat pooling and his image already etched behind my eyes. When I opened them, I looked up into a curious face. By now I was trying to drink more, it was so good. But then he was pulling away and I groaned my displeasure. I could now feel my heartbeat hammering. It was as if I was flying, every sound, everything was new and strange. I could see all the flecks of colour in this guys eyes. Honey brown, chocolate, even some dark green that I didn't spot earlier. I knew I was being healed, I could feel it, like a warm wave pulsing through out my body. I immediately thought every doctor alive would drain every vampire if they knew about this particular gift they had.

I had closed my eyes again as I felt a cool hand caress my cheek. When I opened them I was disappointed, he was looking out towards the sea. No ships docked here, instead all you could see were historic buildings, trees and water. Not even a car messed up the view. It was breathtaking and one of the reasons I loved Sweden. It was enchanting at this time. I stood slowly, shakily and looked over to Pam. The vampire spoke, "She'll be alright. Gavin graciously gave her some blood. She's just unconscious" I snorted. His tone said Gavin was anything but gracious. "Thank you. By why did you help?" He looked at me then, he was a head shorter than me. "I don't know." His voice was quiet and I knew he spoke the truth. We stared at each other for a moment and then I said, "I'm Eric." He smiled looking back to the bay.

Then I saw it. Why was I such an idiot? Dawn. He wasn't looking at the bay, he was the shadow on the roof. Looking at the sky. Looking at the rising sun. I panicked. "No!"It was coming though. So fast I saw the first flashes of steam, he looked startled at my outburst then shocked as I tackled him into the nearest crook in a building. It must have been his blood because I had him pinned against the wall, against his will and I was in complete control. It was thrilling and yet all I felt was fear.

Surprise and curiosity warred on his face. "Eric?" I had no time to spare thinking about his tone, or examine why a shiver ran down my spine at it. Instead I bent down and looked at the back door's lock. I knew it was a hotel, Pam had once ran away when she was nine and mistakenly came here. We were in luck then. Quickly i grabbed my lock set and made the mistake of looking back Godric stayed against the wall but i could see the tip of his shoulder was burning, jesus almost gone. I clenched my jaw and then the door gave way. In record time I practically threw him in the hallway, one last look at Pam laying there, I saw she was perfectly fine, not even a bruise. Vampire blood. Holy shit.

Then I slammed the door. Seeing him in front of me already starting to heal I sighed relieved. We stood there for a good minute staring, awkwardly on my part. "Why did you do that?" He asked as if he was asking why a two year old took two cookies instead of one like he had been told, not to a guy who just happened to save his life. "Why did I do that? Why do you want to die? Are you insane? You can't just save someone and then die in front of them." He stood still as if not quite understanding simple logic.

"Eric?"

I swallowed, god i hated it when he said my name like that. "Yeah?" "What's your full name?" I blinked, "Eric Andreas Micheal Northman. You?" "Godric." I smiled at that, "That's it huh." He nodded and I smiled again, "Okay I'm going to get Pam, she'll be pissed if she wakes up on the ground, god forbid someone steps on her." I turned to the door then turned back, "Do not move from this spot. Not an inch." He gave me a look that plainly said, 'you're ordering me?' and I nodded. "You're on suicide watch, you need someone with you from now on." He smiled at that, "And you are this person?" His face was jokingly light but his tone had an edge. I nodded and said certainly, "Yes."

I stepped out into the now lit up alleyway and noticed blood. In fact Alex's blood. I paled as I stepped around him. Grabbing Pam I did not look at him but completely ignored him and opened the door. Godric was there and nodded to the end of the hallway toward the foyer. "This is a vampire hotel. You've been here before?" Godric asked as we walked side by side. I nodded, "Once, it's how we knew where Pam was." He looked at me clearly not understanding. And I smiled at the memory of nine year old Pam bragging about the vampires not at all minding her three week grounding. I thought I saw him relax slightly as I explained about Pam. Did he think that I usually hung out with Vamps? Did he not like that?

I tried my best to get rid of another memory. Of Alex's body, of his blood. Cold, limp, and dead. Obviously Godric had chosen who to save, I really didn't have any symphony for Alex though, he was just too much of a bastard, he would have been a low life anyway. He told the receptionist of the fight and I knew Alex would be moved else where, bad publicity and all. I never took my eyes off him as we later entered a two bedroom suite. I laid Pam down, and spent my morning talking to Godric until his eyes went pink. I notice a little red by his ears. "That happens when we stay awake."

So then I spent my day laying by a sleeping Godric. Who expression wasn't stoic but peaceful, wondering about things I really shouldn't.

Wondering about vampires, immortality and worst of all Godric.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh My God! It has been forever with this story. I sort of gave it up for a long time but now am determined to finish it. There should only be three or four more chapters hopefully. I am so very sorry to everyone who wanted more so very long ago. I am currently working on getting a beta so for now this is just me and all errors are mine. For my future stories, I will not publish until they are completely finished. Tell me what you think, good, bad, ugly. Whatever. **

**I just want to say thank you for reading and if you read this from the beginning, to say thank you for staying with it. I should be done within the next couple of days!**

I do not own anything with this story!

* * *

I spent the day in a haze. I had just remembered the first meeting with Godric and I couldn't believe it, I was on such a high, it made me need him so much more. Fuck, I was turning into a girl. "Stop sulking Eric, let's go out." I rolled my eyes. It was now November, though it didn't feel like it. I was getting irritated at the unnatural climate. These people had never seen snow, never snowboarded down snow packed mountains, never experienced the chill of a true November day. It was depressing and made me wonder where Godric was. Somewhere cloudy with snow drifting down from a dark sky? I rolled over facing towards the couch and made Pam pout for fifteen minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

So I was forced off the couch, both of us ignoring the vampire project due in two weeks, and into Fangtasia. Pam predictably ditched me for Jessica the moment they saw each other. The past few days they were inseparable, Jessica even spending last night at our place until just before sunset. I was getting a bad feeling about them.

Then just when I was going to order a scotch I felt him. It was a strange feeling, being completely aware of someone before I even saw them, like a shiver down my spine, leading me exactly to where he was. I looked to my right and there he was coming out of the office room. It made me tense, the whole world coming to a halt, so that I only saw him. Our eyes met but for once I couldn't tell his emotion. He walked slowly to me, then past, I took the hint and followed out the back door. It was quiet, the talking from the front line turned to murmurs.

"You look well."

I nodded feeling a little ashamed, he was looking straight ahead. "Yeah, it was hell for awhile." More like up until ten seconds ago. Godric looked tired. "You must come with me to Dallas." He said looking at me. I frowned caught off guard by his bluntness. "What?" "You claimed you were my day walker, there are people expecting you." I smirked remembering that night. "Right. Vamps?" He looked upset, even reluctant, I couldn't help but to run my hand through his hair reassuringly. He nodded, stiffening and said, "I will do my best to protect you-" "It's alright Godric, I know what I've gotten myself into."

Truthfully, I was expecting torture or an orgy. Or both, which I was completely turned off. Surprisingly on the latter. If Godric was going to though...but he wouldn't, he's too possessive of what was his. Again I smirked.

"No you don't Eric." He said cutting off my train of thought and I let my hand fall.

I told Pam where I was going and at first she was angry that Godric could just show up after a month and I was just going with him. But then Jessica spoke, "Mr. Syth, I didn't know you were back in Bon Temps." I looked over at Godric who was extremely shorter than Jessica making the Mr. Syth. (Syth?) seem ridiculous, as he nodded, "Yes. I trust you are having a pleasant evening." Jessica glanced at Pam who actually blushed, only the second time I had seen it, "Yes I am." Pam put an arm around Jessica's waist and I rolled my eyes. I was leaving tonight no matter what Pam said. I would not be in that house with them.

And right on que Pam asked, "So you're going now?" I nodded and Pam grinned and replied, "Great, be careful and Godric if anything happens to Eric I will personally stake you myself." Godric blinked then nodded not at all looking phased. "Don't rush home."

As we left Godric looked back at Pam locking lips with Jess. "Your sister is very intriguing." "How so?" I asked frowning as we got into a black SUV. "Your alike in many ways...yet different." I almost burst out laughing. "Okay, Godric." I couldn't hide the laugh and Godric smiled.

Then I remembered. "What's with Syth?" He shrugged, looking forward, he replied, "Most people in this century expect last names. It used to be a folk name in some regions." "Oh?" I said encouraging him to continue. Again he spoke with indifference, "A name for demons and later wild children that wouldn't listen. It comes from the Egyptian god of darkness, chaos and trickery." I reached out putting my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to my side. He fit there perfectly. "You know your not evil right?" "You don't know me Eric." He spoke just as softly as I did, looking at me directly. I shook my head, "Just because I didn't meet you when you were first born, when you did monstrous things doesn't mean I don't know you today. I know you've done horrible things Godric but look at you now. I can't believe you spent all that time without me. That you wanted...wanted to meet the sun without giving us a chance. Without even knowing there could be an us."

Godric's eyes grew more intense and slowly he was the one to reach up and softly traced my cheek. Pulling apart before I got too distracted, I looked away and saw we were heading toward the airport. I sighed, wishing for more of just Godric, no one else. The flight was calm and silent, the landing was smooth. If I hadn't been anxious, I would have been terribly bored. I kept darting glances at Godric, he was tense the whole way and sighed when the plane door opened. "Just obey me Eric. This one time, obey me." His words were quiet but full of meaning and I nodded.

We drove to an apartment building, luxurious, full of marble and dark rich wood tones. Stepping into the penthouse suite I was trying to get my emotions to a calm, in front of us was a contemporary living room, marble floors and a group of vampires. Seven in total and I tensed feeling Godric's strained worry. "Ah, Godric how are you?" The woman was beautiful that was sure. Strawberry blonde, pale skin and legs forever, she was exactly what my type used to be. "Sophie-Anne, my Queen, I am well." She gave him a kiss on each cheek and then I knew I did not like her. It wasn't that she kissed him, in fact it truly wasn't, it was the fact she had an air about her that was untrustworthy.

I took in the others as well, Patricia, the blonde vampire, Robert, as well as the brunette male whose name I still didn't know. There were two more women, both dark haired, and another man that looked like he shot steroids for a living. Sophie-Anne looked me up and down and said to Godric excitedly, "You've got yourself a pet! About time! I just adore mine, I find they're so useful." Turning to the group that were lounging on the couches she said, "Well you must already know Patrica, Robert and James," She waved at the group. The brunette then was James. They all starred hard at me and I raised my head, being silent as ordered.

"Monica here is the sheriff of Area 3, New Orleans. And Helena is the Queen of Mississippi." Monica was the shorter one, the Queen, otherwise they looked like twins. "And this gentlemen is the King of Texas, Benjamin." Benjamin the Mountain Man, nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Now that we are gathered here, who would like a drink?" Godric went to sit down and I followed slowly unsure what to do.

Godric flicked his hand and tilted his head, so I did what he suggested and stood behind his chair. A black waiter came in, shirtless and fit, he was human with a bite mark fresh on his neck. Monica smiled at him so I assumed he was her day walker. Following him were three more humans, two women and another man. Two stood by the wall waiting for orders as the blonde girl made her way to Sophie-Anne sitting on the floor beside her. Sophie-Anne immediately started running her fingers through her hair.

Robert started speaking, he, I noticed, had no day walker for his eyes never left Godric; the others each acknowledged theirs, for the others to be aware I was sure. "There have been reports from Bon Temps. Have you been informed of them?" Godric nodded and said calmly and slowly, "I have. I have seen no proof as I have already told the Authority." I knew that whatever the 'authority' was, which I assumed was straightforwardly the government. The American Vampire League no doubt was either just a public branch or answered to them. I thought that the AVL would answer to them, since let's face it, vampire's were not some happy go lucky people wanting equality. And The Authority just gave off a Fuck You vibe.

Patricia spoke now, "Yes. You have been very plain in your reports. But you must acknowledge that these circumstances are unusual. The death of Miss. York's pet was quite a shock. Cecelia was very displeased at you killing her." I tensed as I heard Cecelia's name, was it the same woman that I made out with? Jessie Lewis died just two days after that. "Miss. Lewis was dealing V, a crime against us. I could not help that she was Miss. York's day walker. In fact Miss. York was more shocked that she was dealing that at her death. You can see how that would make the human untrustworthy."

Patricia smiled, it came out looking very cunning. I got a bad feeling as her eyes landed on me. Benjamin spoke up then and I tried to mask sighing in relief. "I agree with you Godric. The punishment fitted the crime no matter whom owns the day walker. Back to our business, I unlike some do not have all night. Are these reports of demons real or just rumours coming from fanatic children?"

Godric made a motion with his hand that I barely caught and I abruptly sat down in front of him. Without thinking my arm went around Godric's leg, I felt him tense but he didn't speak as Helena started speaking. "Demons are no longer an issue, taking this seriously is wasting everyone's time." She took a drink from her glass, emptying what had been left. James frowned and said, "You're too young to remember the old times. Vampires had much more to worry about than just some shape shifting animals and wolves. Witches were a powerful race, and so were demons. Just as powerful as us and just as ruthless. I personally watched my maker get torn apart by a demon, so please, if they have resurfaced after five hundred years, I plan to kill every single one of them."

I wanted to turn and look at Godric, so much shock was consuming me. I stayed still, though just barely. Witches? Shape-shifters? And wolves? Did he actually fucking mean werewolves? Real werewolves? Jesus. The world was full of these creatures. I couldn't believe it. And demons. Real demons? Like from hell?

Robert was nodding as he spoke, "We need to make sure that our people are aware of the threat. Several elders now believe they are extinct but I know those creatures are great at masking themselves. For all we know they have been gathering forces for centuries only to attack us when we are at our most vulnerable. Most now do not even remember them, it would be perfect for them."

Patricia frowned and replied, "You actually believe they're real? What are they?" Godric was the one who answered, "No one knows exactly. They are stronger than vampires, but don't require blood, though they can drink it if they like. Before I was born, I heard that they once served under vampires. Sort of how some choose to use werewolves now. By that time I was a hundred they were independent warriors. And they loved killing us." I felt Godric's hand in my hair as he gently stroked it as he continued, "They can also go out into daylight. There are one of two possibilities if the reports are true. The first and most likely is that they are threats and wish to eliminate us. You should be aware that they grow stronger with pain. The more you hurt them, the more they wish to fight. They are warriors through and through, you cannot take that out of them. The second possibility is that, while not extinct, they could merely wish to come out of hiding, to live in peace among us."

Sophie-Anne sighed sounding bored. "Very well. Demons, alive or not, doesn't matter. I find this meeting a bore, how many reports have been made?" Benjamin looked slightly disgusted but then hid it as he said annoyingly, "There have been over twenty five, five of which is very convincing. All centred around Bon Temps and New Orleans. Do not take this lightly, this meeting has been kept small for a reason. If indeed demons are once more amongst us, we need to be very careful how we go about it. It could turn into another war."

They spoke for a good two hours, debating everything, from demons existence to how they should go about it. Patricia; I found out worked for the Authority along with James and Robert. She as well as Monica wished to send in spies. Benjamin and James just wanted to kill everyone on the reports (discreetly). Sophie-Anne and Helena made it clear they thought it wasn't worth their time. Robert the most silent but I knew he was leaning toward spies.

From time to time Godric would lead me with his hands. He tightened his hold on my hair when I tensed, or he knew I was burning with the need to speak. He made lazy caresses when he was agreeing with something and stilled when he was against a proposition. Finally the meeting was coming to a close for the night. It was agreed that more information was needed, spies would be sent in, giving everyone a better look at just who the demons could be. Godric had given permission for them to come into his territory, his hand was still as he spoke.

And just as I was starting to relax, Patricia gave me her full attention for the first time in hours. "Godric tell us about your day walker. You've been so against them, I didn't think you'd ever have one." Godric once more tensed as all eyes landed on me. My arm instinctively betrayed me by tightening on his leg. And just like that Sophie-Anne grinned as she clapped her hands once and said, "Oh he's grown attached to you. How cute."

Godric replied with his usual calm voice with just a trace of something superior, "His name is Eric, of Scandinavian descent." I felt anger at that description, like I was some dog. Name and breed. Helena leaned forward, "What attracted you to him?" She did not have a day walker here. She looked curious though and Godric replied, "He has...spirit." Godric's long pause and answer gained him some looks but Godric just stayed stoic. "Well," said Benjamin, "He is very beautiful." I immediately tensed, great another gay in the room and I certainly was not interested.

"Can I take a taste?" Sophie-Anne asked. "You can try Hadley here." The blonde crouching beside her chair finally moved, she stood and walked over to us. I finally caved and looked at Godric. He looked normal, almost bored, but his eyes met mine and I could feel his unease. He nodded and I got up. It was almost funny, I spent so much time wanting to get bitten, dreaming of it, feeling it, a wonderful, pleasuring feeling. But that was by Godric, and it was almost amusing how much I _didn't_ want to be bitten by Sophie-Anne or in fact anyone else.

Too soon I was in front of her. My feelings must have shown because she said, "Oh don't look so upset Eric. I won't hurt you. Kneel." My jaw clenched as I once again glanced at Godric. He hadn't taken Hadley, she stood behind his chair looking at me. He nodded once more and slowly, reluctantly I knelt in front of her. A knot was forming inside my stomach, I couldn't stop my body from tensing as hard as a granite. I hated this.

She sat up and leaned toward me, reaching out she grazed my cheek softly. I felt bile rise up in my throat and in that moment all I wanted to do was shove her away. I saw her then, in my mind, a perfect image of her bloody and broken. The true death. I smiled and she took took that for an invitation.

I felt her teeth on my neck and before I could stop, before I could think, I reacted. I grabbed her hair and pulled her away and shoved.

Just then teeth pierced my neck and I was thrown across the room. Pleasure and pain swept through me and I was instantly on my feet once more, my heart racing.

I saw Sophie-Anne rise, fury written on her face. Godric standing, blood on his lips and then it was blur. All seven vampires moved so fast I couldn't make it out. The other humans were full of fear and shock, not moving as furniture was broken and smashed. Only a few seconds later there was a scream and Godric was the only one standing, Benjamin kneeling before him, Godric's hand at his throat.

My breath caught, my heart still hammering. Godric, his true self, shown for all.

The vampires now getting up, froze. Benjamin looked furious as he said in a chocking voice, "I am the King of Texas. I am the oldest vampire in America!" "Second oldest, and as you have forgotten, I am the fourth oldest vampire alive today," Godric said as his eyes ranked over everyone else, he continued, "Like I said my Queen," Sophie-Anne, her eyes ablaze, was glancing between Godric and I, "my day walker has spirit. I will be taking my leave now, then I will returning to Bon Temps tomorrow night. I do hope you find what you are looking for." In a flash he was in front of me, his hand on my arm hauling me out of the room.

My last glance at the room, all seven vampires and their humans were starring after me. Some in horror, some in amused, some in fury, and all in curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

We entered our hotel room twenty minutes later where I finally pulled my arm out of Godric's grasp.

"I'm sorry."

It was the only thing I could think of saying. Godric sighed, "No, it was not your fault. I never should have allowed you to accompany me. I knew you wouldn't make it." I grew offended from that, what did he mean? "I was fine until that little bitch wanted to go all diva on me." No way was I going to allow someone else to bite me just because she was in a higher political position that Godric, especially Sophie-Anne. Everyone was just reminded of his strength, Godric could take on practically anyone. I watched as he took off his jacket, I did the same, watching his mouth twitch in amusement. He sat on the sofa and said, "Eric, you should not have done that." I nodded and asked, "Would you have liked her to drink from me?" Immediately his eyes darkened and I nodded as I leaned down, pushing him down to lay atop him.

My voice lowered as we came face to face and I whispered, "That's what I thought," just before I leaned down for a kiss. Except he didn't respond, in fact he grew more tense. I lifted my head, frowning at him, "I did apologize." At that he smiled tightly. "You're still bleeding." I felt slight surprise, right, I had forgotten, Godric had bitten me. The pleasure had faded now but the adrenaline was still there. I swallowed, once more full of desire. I grinned wolfishly, quickly tore off my shirt, and positioned my neck right near his mouth. Whispering in his hear I said, "Take me. Only you can drink from me Godric. Only you."

I licked his ear and my hands roamed up on his chest. His whole body was trembling slightly with tension. I could tell he was barely holding back. As I bit his ear lobe he mewed so adorably, his hands appearing on my sides so quickly I almost jumped. Just as quickly he flipped us over and my desire tripled.

Then he was gone.

I blinked, panting and then in was in front of me. His cheeks were pink I noticed and grinned just as he threw a small metal box onto my chest. I huffed, seeing the cross on it. I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked to the bathroom. Speaking over my shoulder I said, "Tease."

"I'm not the one bleeding and asking to be feed on." I grinned at his quiet response.

I washed my neck quickly and put a band-aid on it. When I emerged Godric had the news on, sitting back in his spot. I sat next to him, when I finally couldn't stand it anymore I asked, "Demons?" He glanced at me and frowned. Nodding he finally sighed, showing all his strain and worry. His fingers went to his lips and he said, "I'm very sorry you have to be involved in this Eric. But now you've centred yourself in the one thing I wanted to protect you from."

He glanced at me, his eyes softening and then his hand reach out to twine in my hair. "I didn't wish to leave you. You have been a light at an very long, very dark road." I inched closer until he was pressed against me. Leaning down I kissed him chastely and asked softly in Swedish, "Would you please tell me, my love?"

I wasn't prepared for his response, or his words. His eyes filled with love, I had read that in books but never understood. But in that moment, I could see it. He spoke, in Swedish as well, making the conversation if possible, more intimate. "Do not hate me." "Never." He nodded and finally, for the first time in almost three months, told the truth.

"You know how we met in Sweden. Well, you really wouldn't let me go after that and truthfully I found you very fascinating. Our relationship grew extremely quickly, almost instantly. It was indeed very shocking, even to me. We were lovers. Very...passionate." I smirked as he looked away. "But it quickly became concerning Eric. I was suspicious right from the beginning when I first saw you. You might not remember but we met before last year. I feel that if I am to be truthful you must know everything. We met when you were three, maybe four. I am not that sure. We were in Milan and you got lost from your parents. It was just after dark and you were calling out for them. I came across you just as I was hunting and I find it fascinating that I had no urge to feed on you. You were a perfect opportunity, I...I did feed on children once."

I swallowed taking in that confession but nodded excepting who he used to be wasn't who he was now and tried to find the memory. "You looked up at me with these big blue eyes and asked in broken English if I could help you find them." He smiled at the memory but I just came up blank, not that I was blocked but merely that it was long forgotten.

"You took my hand, trusting me completely not to hurt you. I remembered you squeezed so tightly, more powerful than a normal human. But I let it go and we walked for merely minutes before your mother came screaming for you. But before you ran to her, before you shouted for her, you turned to me and hugged me. Truly hugged me." He laughed as if it were the most remarkable thing in the world.

It must have been.

"You looked up at me and gave your thanks. Then you ran off to your mother and I didn't see you until last year. I didn't even know your name but I knew you weren't entirely human. It was truly confirmed when we were together. You got into a fight with another vampire. I believe you were," He tilted his head trying to find words and said, "protecting my honour." I chuckled but he didn't smile.

"I gave up being King of Stockholm so I wouldn't bring attention to you. I didn't want you near vampires or any thing that wasn't human. I still don't. It's too dangerous. If anyone were to find out about you, they'd make it their mission to kill you. While I could protect you, I couldn't do so for long against the entire world."

Godric took a deep breath. "The man you fought was named Russell Edgington and he was extremely high ranking. I tried my best but..." Godric wasn't looking at me and I could feel him withdrawing. I swallowed and he continued, "Russell is the one who killed your parents. He had ransomed them for you."

I remembered, not everything, but pieces were coming back. There was a fire, and I remembered laughter and feeling so much guilt it overwhelmed me. I had to stand, feeling a panic attack coming on. "Tell me all of it. Why was I being ransomed?" Godric looked so sad, it crushed me but I stood strong.

"You are a demon."

Everything stopped, froze. I couldn't comprehend it. "What?" Godric only nodded. "It's why I've wanting to keep you away from the others. I've done research in the year we've been parted. From what I know of demons in the past and of your family, it's carried in the male gene, from father to son. Demons are not what you know, they are not from my knowledge fallen angles but an old race of witches turned to black magic. At least that is what I could find. At any rate they were supposed to be extinct, what I think happened is that the gene went dormant when they bred with humans. They became human until that is when they are around supernatural creatures. With you, it's the only thing that fits."

We were silent for a long time as I went over my entire life. "Have I been this way ever since I was born? Or just when I met you?" Godric frowned, "Only you can say. Have you been stronger than other humans before. You know you can stand equally to vampires. It took four of them to defeat you in Sweden."

"I've never been sick. I've always loved to fight. I excelled in sports more than anyone else, but dad made me quit when I hurt Jeff Anderson in football. When I'm around vampires most times it's like this adrenaline boost. When I drank your blood, it was sweet and I didn't even care it was only to heal me, I wanted to drink all of it. And when I'm not healed with vamp blood, I heal quickly anyway. I once broke my arm and had it all healed within three weeks."

Godric nodded and I sat down feeling drained. "Demons used to be actually very public and numerous but again, they like to fight, us, and each other. I've only met a few, they were rare a thousand years ago and finally just disappeared around five to seven hundred years ago. I myself only met full breeds and they were as strong and sometimes stronger than me. Their senses were heightened, though, not to our extent and they could drink blood though it is not required, it was more of exchanging energy, like having an energy drink. And while rumours stated they were descendants of witches, they themselves held no magical power. No one knows what exactly they created for or indeed how they created."

"What do you think?" Godric frowned, going into deep thought and replied slowly, "I believe that they were made for guarding. It makes the most sense, they are powerful but hold no magic, at least not witchcraft. I do not know if they worked for us or witches. But it does seem logical."

A demon. Holy fuck.

"Why my parents?"

"Russell found out about you and wanted to kill you. Then he decided that because of me he couldn't get near you. He ambushed your parents and held them in your mother's Gala." I remembered the building, white and modern where she liked to show off her models and her art collection. It had been such a beautiful building, and I remembered it burnt down, nothing left but ash and debris. My uncle had paid for the building to be rebuilt exactly as it had been but Pam and I knew it would never be the same. The ground was now marked by my parents blood.

"When I arrived, I tried to get them back and then you showed up and it all got chaotic. I managed to kill him but..." I nodded and finished as pieces starting forming in my mind, "he killed mom first and that's when I lost it. Dad fought too, he wasn't like me. Russell," I took a sharp intake of breath. "Russell ripped out his heart." I remembered it now. How Godric had killed Russell, how I set the fire to hide the scene not from the cops but from the Authority. I stood again, wanting to run as I felt tears threaten to fall.

Godric had erased our pain, had erased my memories. He had erased all the devastation our relationship had led to and he erased the good with it. "Pam." Oh god, Pam, she was completely oblivious. "It's for the best she doesn't know." I turned to him and said, "We don't keep anything from each other. Nothing really important. She's my twin. She isn't like me though?" Godric shook his head, "Completely human." "How do you know that?" "I drank from both of you, your blood...it's very different from anyone else. More sweet, more addictive. Almost reminiscent of faeries." Fairies? Jesus, what didn't exist now?

"So I am a demon. A fucking demon. What does that even mean?" I was a demon and it killed my family.

Godric frowned, "I'm not sure. You have the strength of a weak vampire, but your senses are still human. I don't even know if it will evolve with time. You are truly unique. Your father was human as well, only the scent of his blood gave him away to me and only because I'm am familiar with yours. The gene must have only became dominate with you, though there is a possibility it happened before and they had lead normal human lives without contacting a supernatural creature." Sitting down it all started to settle. My parents had died because of me, because of me and Godric. But I couldn't think that way. Eventually I would have met a vampire, I had been dancing around them since I turned fourteen and learned how to chug down a quality beer. Eventually this would have happened. One way or another, maybe it would have been Pam or a future girlfriend or wife. I shivered. They were gone because I hadn't known to be careful.

Godric stood and came to stand before me, I looked up, for once completely shaken. He looked so distraught. "I am very sorry Eric. Truly. If I could have saved them-" "I know. I know." And I did. Godric would do anything for me, my parents, Pam they were my weakness.

I was his.

I reached out and for once there was no desire, just a need for comfort and support. I cried then, for the first time since my parents died. All walls broke down in my mind until I remembered everything. I remembered him, our romance, us as lovers and I remembered telling the lies and keeping secrets from Pam. At first because I didn't want to share him and then later because I had to. I remember being suspicious, thinking that I wasn't human. I remember questing it. When I finally settled down, it seemed like an invisible weight had been lightened, I felt calm and oddly I felt a very real sense of being okay, or that at least I would be, with this, one day.

Godric's hands were gentle and soft as they swept through my hair. After wiping my face I looked up and Godric still looked worried. "I love you." He smiled and finally he kissed me, I felt him instantly relax, relieved. When I stood and deepened the kiss, he finally didn't object. I moved slow, not wanting to rush this and pulled back to take off his shirt. I kissed everywhere, touched and allowed him the same. I walked us to the bed, not pausing from his kisses. I pushed him down on top of it and he grinned. It widened even more as I kicked off my shoes and hurriedly took off my jeans.

Crawling onto the bed, I positioned myself on top of him and was once more amazed at how this man could love me. Godric hand settled on my cheek as he whispered, "I have missed you." It was full of so much emotion that my chest tightened. I kissed him, deeply and with more passion that he thought was possible.

Slowly I undressed Godric, kissing down his chest as I undid his light grey jeans. I loved the fact that he looked like a causal teenager, he had just withstood almost three hours in a meeting of vampires all dressed in suits and dresses and there he had sat in a sweater and jeans. I smiled and then grinned as I pulled down his pants to see that he wore nothing beneath them. He was grinned as I looked up into his face. "I thought you would like that," he said as I leaned down to kiss him again. Seeing Godric fully naked was only second to feeling him against my own body. I now remembered where to touch, where Godric was sensitive, but it still felt like new, it had been so long since we were together.

Our breathing heavy, Godric slipped my boxer-brief's down and stroked my cock. I groaned as his hand ever so slowly moved and then I bucked as he squeezed. I ran my tongue down his collar bone, following his tattoo. Then I leaned down and traced the tattoo on his left arm, the seven jagged lines, then I moved to the Celtic one on his right arm, saying, "You still have to tell me about these." He squeezed again making me tense once more, I bit his arm hard and he bucked up. "One day," he gasped.

I kissed down his chest and stomach until I kissed his dick. I licked down until I nibbled his balls. His hands clutched in my hair as his breathing hitched. I took him into my mouth, now loving this feeling, of bringing him so much pleasure. I sucked until he was gasping and moaning, then without warning he pulled me up, my mouth giving a little popping sound as it released his cock.

I found myself underneath him, Godric straddling me, his kisses now needy and breathtaking. I sat up, our chests pressed together and pulled away. Seeing his eyes alive and intense, I tried to control myself as I place my fingers in front of him, he never took his eyes off mine as he sucked each one. I groaned at the feeling and then shut my eyes as I felt his fangs graze against them. Quickly I turned us over and he turned over, his back to me, his hands clutching into the sheets. His back tattoos showing proudly.

I kissed the red one first and then trailed my tongue down his large black twisted tattoo, it reminded me of a decorated sword. I kissed down to his ass, nibbling and then paused. Godric turned his head and knowing Godric as I did, I moved, before Godric could tell me, I didn't have to.

I opened Godric up and licked. He immediately moaned, his head burying into his pillow. I grinned and kept going, the soft skin unlike any other I touched. I placed a slicked finger at the hole, putting pressure and rubbing in circles. "Eric," Godric whined and I inserted it making his hips grind into the bed. I didn't stop with my tongue brushing it over and then with the help of my finger, I licked inside. I have to admit I felt a bit awkward but then he moaned loudly and reached behind him for my head. I chuckled and pulled back much to his displeasure. Kissing back up his back making sure to take my time, my hand still putting pressure on his hole but not yet entering I made sure to kiss everywhere, to memorize all of him. I whispered in his ear, "Turn around Godric. When I take you, you're going to see my face."

He moved in a blur and I raised my brows but before I could comment he grabbed me and kissed me until I was speechless. Panting, full of need, all I could think about was being inside him, spreading his legs more, I kissed him one last time before I propped him up a bit on some pillows giving me better access and bent my finger while sliding it in and out slowly. He gasped as I felt the little bump fairly quickly. Once more I took his cock in my mouth and hollowed my checks, pumping at the same time as my fingers were fucking him. By the time I put three inside him, stretching him, I could feel his cock thickening beneath my tongue. He came just a second later, loudly and breathing my name.

Tasting him, I wanted more, need was clawing through me, I needed him, I needed him now. I would claim him, mark him, fuck him, making sure that no matter what, he would remember me through all of history. In all of his immortality, he would never be able to forget this moment, he would never forget me. When he met the sun, he would see me as he looked into the light.

I kissed him, fucking him faster with my fingers, him withering under me. "Eric...now..." His arms were wrapped around my back, nails clawing at my back, his legs curved over my hips. I slowly pulled my fingers out of him, missing the tight, warm feeling and then with everything in me I entered him as slowly as I could. Once I was fully inside him I gasped. I clawed at the sheets wishing to come and not come at the same time. It was fucking amazing being inside him. "Godric you're amazing." His eyes were closed, his dick hard again against my stomach and I kissed the tip of his nose as I slowly moved out and back in. He gasped, his eyes opened and our eyes locked.

"Eric, move. Now."

"I am." His hand went to my ass and his legs tightened making me move even deeper into him. I moaned and his other hand went to my hair, "Move." He ordered, his voice firm and powerful. I leaned down and kissed him, biting his lip right before I started thrusting.

I pounded into him, hard and fast, my hand squeezing his thigh, my other grabbing hold of his, to intertwine our hands. His fangs were out, his head thrown back, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned. He was so beautiful. My own groans were lost as I fucked him. He was so tight, so perfect, everywhere he touched burned, I kissed him and he arched up into me, his tongue fighting for dominance. I couldn't catch my breath but I didn't slow down, slowing down would kill me.

"Eric...faster...please...Eric"

"...Fuck..."

Dropping my head to his shoulder I sped up if it was possible. I grabbed his hard cock and he hissed as I pupped it fast. I was moving so quickly, I knew it wasn't at a normal human speed. I was to the brink now. I yelled an almost growling sound, I was so over the fucking edge, god, fuck. I was going to come. "Godric...Godric...come...baby..." My thrusts were so hard now the bed was threatening to go through the wall. Godric threw back his head and just before me, he came hard. My orgasm hit me in a crash. I saw white and my whole body felt afire.

"Godric!"

I didn't know how long I basked in the aftershocks, when I came to, both of us were still panting, my head on Godric's shoulder. He kissed my hair and I smiled against his skin. It took a lot of energy just to lean up on my elbows. Still inside him I leaned down so our foreheads touched.

"You are by far the best lover I have ever had." Godric laughed and nuzzled my nose as he looked thoughtful. He nodded and said, "I have quite an extensive list," I leaned down and nipped hard at his shoulder. I was the only one who mattered now, but he continued, "but you are the best one. I trust you. A foreign concept until you came into my life." I slipped out of him reluctantly but stayed where I was. Godric's voice was quiet as he spoke as if scared to come back to reality, "When you were just a child, you made me want to be better. You made me see true goodness again. I had been changing for the past two centuries, having regrets and going over all my time as a vampire. And though I have lately tried to repent, I never felt more alone. You made me see just how alone I had become in my hatred. I had no true friends Eric, I still do not."

"You have me." I said with certainty and he smiled.

"I have you."

I never was one for cuddling but I did indeed cuddle with Godric, I moved and he laid on my chest drawing lazy patterns into my chest. "I am glad I didn't meet you sooner, well perhaps a few centuries ago would have been welcome but no sooner than that." "Oh?" "I would not have taught you well." I froze inwardly, taught? "Taught me? Am I to be your student?" His hand stopped and he raised his head knowing what I was asking. "I will not change you Eric. You have your whole life ahead of you. A beautiful, mortal life. You have no idea how marvellous it is, how it should be cherished and not thrown away. Besides, with your demon blood, I do not know if you can be changed. You have to consider that. Supernatural creatures cannot be changed, when it was attempted, they died. I could kill you in the attempt and I will not allow that to happen."

I thought of that but I also knew that I was meant to be a vampire. I was mostly human anyway.

Wasn't I?

I only knew one thing for certain, for the first time in my life I knew my future. I would one day be a vampire, I would be with Godric, and I would be with him forever. Godric would one day change me and I would survive it.

Godric was looking at me with so much love it crippled me. And I would show him what real, pure, loyal love was.

I pushed down my feelings knowing we would talk about it more later. For now I had other concerns. "We have a very poor record if my memory is true." Godric looked confused and I grinned, "What's the number now? Four times in one night? That is just very disappointing." Godric grinned back and straddled me saying, "If your memory serves you correctly, then you know we were interrupted." I chuckled, remembering Godric disappearing in a blink when we heard Pam yell from downstairs.

"Well, we've got the rest of the night before us. I'm not stopping until you can't go anymore."

Godric turned playful, grinned and said, "You're the one who will be tired, min lilla en."

**Translation- (my little one)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Only one chapter left! Any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was practically skipping. I would have been completely humiliated if I hadn't been so happy. Pam was sitting at the booth in Merlotte's when I entered. It was just after noon so Jessica wasn't around. I walked toward her but slowed down when she raised a brow. Shit. She knew.

Sitting down I braced myself. Right on cue, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Wow, so I take it you had a very good time in Dallas." "Wasn't bad." "Please Eric, your practically bouncing. How was the sex then?" I just grinned in response as Tara came to take my order. An appetizer of shrimp salad, a huge plate of jambalaya, a side order of grits and some famous chicken drumsticks. I hesitated and then just ordered a strawberry desert. I deserved every bit of the overly large meal. Pam was looking at me with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"That good?" She asked as Tara left after demanding a large tip. Again, I just grinned and changed the subject, "Alright, we need to finally get to work. That vamp protect is exactly twelve days away and we have nada." "Twelve days is plenty," I said as Tara came back with our ice teas. "Eric, I know you. You'll put it off until the morning of and I know that normally we can bullshit our way through but we both have vamp..." I gave her a questioning look as she paused, "..whatevers. We need to kick every little human ass in that classroom." I swallowed a mouthful of ice tea.

Pam. My beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, crazy twin. She was perfect and mortal, human. Human. How could we be so alike and yet I was not human. Now I know what Godric had been saying earlier. Pam and I were from the second we were born, completely different races. And here, I had once wished for a twin brother. I loved her more today than ever before.

I nodded, "Okay so we need to have a presentation right? Along with a short paper summarizing it up." She nodded and said, "And sex tapes don't count." I chuckled, "Don't worry I don't like sharing, even if it's just watching." She gave me a look up and down and asked, "Seriously though," I looked up from my backpack that I was currently grabbing my binder, "top or bottom?" I felt my heart skip a beat and tried to keep my face straight. Remembering all of our times together with me on top and some, I cringed, with me being underneath him, though I had to admit, we hadn't done since Stockholm. And if I was being truthful, which I would never admit to anyone, Pam included, I did, surprisingly, enjoy it. A lot. I reassured myself though, that it was only with him. No way in hell anyone else was getting _near_ there.

I won a hard battle and gave her a faceless expression. "Do you need to ask?" She smirked and said, "Course not, all powerful men like to be dominated every now and then." I lost the battle.

By the time our food arrived, I had a topic. I would be focusing on The Great Revelation and how it affected the EU and thus formed the European Vampire Council. It would give a different perspective since I knew most would focus on the American Vampire League. Pam was comparing the AVL to our own EVC and showing the differences in strategies regarding advertizing and public appearances. "So, we should collect as much video records as possible," Pam said tucking into her seafood platter.

I nodded agreeing silently since my mouth was full. I was so hungry. I surprised myself by actually eating all of the meal. Normally, even though I could eat a lot at a time, I didn't actually eat this much at once. Pam had finished awhile ago and she just gave me a surprised look as I took the last bite. Leaning back, I swallowed and sighed. "You do realize you will get fat eating like that, right?"

"Please Pam, I'm too beautiful to get fat." She rolled her eyes.

Once the sun set, Jessica was over in a blink, as per usual now. My phone went off barely five minutes later. Godric. Apparently he was needed in meetings and would let me know when he was available. I immediately felt disappointed and angry. We had made love last night, before leaving for the plane, then on the plane. Hell I had practically begged him to come home with me, or vice versa, instead we were met by vampires who were all business and he had his driver drop me off separately.

I waited for the shaking, the sweating, the need and anxiety. He had bitten me, a wound now long healed, we had been together. I had spent a month practically withdrawing from him and now...now I felt normal, even energetic. I sighed, feeling more depressed than ever.

* * *

I was not the needy girlfriend type.

I was not the needy girlfriend type. If I kept repeating it and kept busy it almost convinced me I wasn't. I completely understood that Godric was an important vampire. He was a sheriff, he had responsibilities. I understood that he hadn't been in a relationship in-what-centuries-ever? But seriously? He could at least give me five minutes.

By the time of the morning of the presentation, I was seething. Did it mean nothing to him? Why was he blowing me off? Was he thinking I was now addicted to him again? Pam elbowed me as we sat down in history. "I hope you got something done Eric." I couldn't believe we were even doing this. After everything that happened, school seemed so unimportant. What did this even matter, when all I wanted was to be immortal, at Godric's side. This life would mean so little to me. Then I glanced at Pam and I knew, I couldn't leave her. She would always mean the world to me.

We watched as Mr. Leyden wrapped through the J-M last names and then it was Pam's turn. I tuned out once more as she spoke. She had rehearsed it to me several times over the last two weeks. Finally, she wrapped it up, "...So you can see our own European fraction has had much more success at civil rights. Truly it is a combination of both their publicity and the public attitudes toward the immortals. Vampires are dangerous. Our Council is very open to that, but it is awareness that I believe is more invested in the European Vampire Council. Though, of course we are different, as that, we deal with several countries, several laws and regulations all very close together. These are the main differences between the AVL and the EVC. Thank you."

I waited until she sat down completely before standing. Once I was at the front, I handed in my paper on top Mr. Leyden's desk and set in a DVD in the television borrowed for these presentation. I waited for the clip to finish before I spoke. It showed the very first clip of the coming out in Europe. For a full five minutes, we all watched as a woman, now prime minister of internal affairs in Britain, spoke to Augustus Heathwood. He was now the King of London and how at first, the entire crowd giggled or thought as many did back then that they were just messed up humans. And then came the last full minute of displays. Ones that showed Miss. Jane Blackwell's eyes widening in shock and then pure terror, and at the last minute the television went black. I pressed pause. That had been how we all knew it hadn't been faked.

"The Great Revelation was much the same in Europe as it was in America. There were however, many key differences. People in Europe were not entirely gripped by fear, they were more...curious. Scientists came out in drove to interview as many as possible." I turned to the DVD and pressed play, it showed flashes of so many different people interview, getting vampires to agree to some tests (none of which involved giving blood (as Godric had stated-vampire blood was sacred.) "It would be a very interesting six months. People debated with each other, some still didn't believe it was real. While stores began to stock up on Trublood, Vampires were now seen, truly in the public at night. The government immediately was chaotic." I showed clips again of different parliaments now fighting everyone, themselves, each other, all the different countries were facing compete ruin. I explained how Europe was teetering on destruction. Some policy makers wanted Vampires to sit in government, their history, their long lives gave them more knowledge, more insight on laws. They could help tremendously. Others outright refused everything, scared of their own positions, scared for the future positions of humans.

"It would take five and a half years for the first vampire to gain access to a human parliament. It would be in my own country, Sweden. The European Vampire Council had by this time become if not entirely stable, at least acknowledged and in a position to erect their own laws. In Sweden today, there are seventeen vampires in our own parliament. They have come to an agreement across Europe, that no vampire will ever take leadership, as in a chancellor, or prime minister, but they are allowed as fellow citizens, to be on board with the ministry. As in The European Vampire Council, there are allowed certain humans, scientists and renowned thinkers, also holding minor positions, we are currently twenty two on their Council." I showed the most informative clip, undercover images only made public last year.

It showed how humans on the council, whom were truly appreciated. It was true, in Europe at least, those vampires who came into contact with humans working for them were open-minded or at least very adapt at hiding their loathing. Humans were given exceptional treatment. It was another main difference between the AVL and the EVC. But I also knew it would come here as well, it would just take longer than seven years. Then it showed images were vampires were in cabinets. How half the humans wouldn't come close to them and how one or two, were just as comfortable around them as their own family. As the clip ended I concluded, "As for how the Great Revelation effected our own family. At first my father and I thought it was a joke. When we realized our mistake, it was our mother who took Pam, my father, and myself to a vampire meeting where she managed to get him to talk to us directly." I saw Pam smiling at that. Our beautiful mother could have persuaded Lucifer to apologize to God. "Our mother was the one who told us to always be on guard, but always try for acceptance as well. She was a campaigner for equal rights and held fashion shows that showed off both vampires and humans together, she also sold and held art for vampires. Somehow, it had an affect of bringing our family together for a cause, for that, I am very grateful." I stood there for a moment before I said, "Thank god, I'm done."

A few people laughed and I took the DVD and went to sit down.

That night I was over waiting. I would go to Fangtasia or his house. I would see him, he was my-what? I cringed as boyfriend whispered in my head. Lover? Partner? I shivered in disgust. Nothing was comparable to what he embodied. As I ran downstairs, Pam was putting on her high heels. That in itself was noticeable since Jessica usually stayed the night here. And just as Pam stood, Jessica walked in. "Hey, we all ready?" "You two going out tonight?" Pam rolled her eyes, "We're coming with you, idiot. I can't stand your moping around anymore. Let's go find your boyfriend." I cringed once more and made a note to tell Godric to never call me that.

Fangtasia was packed when we got there. "Jess, think you could..." Pam waved and then Jessica disappeared. Within a few seconds she was at our sides. "He's not here." I sighed. The only other option would be his house. I turned and almost jumped.

Bill.

He nodded at me and I tensed. Bill was a vampire. Bill Compton, I immediately hated him more than ever. Pam's eyes widened as she saw him. "Bill?" I almost smiled at the sound of shock in her voice. "Pam, Eric, and you would be?" Jessica raised a brow and said, "Not any concern of yours." Bill nodded again and then turned to me. "I know where Godric is. He told me to find you." The unease I felt, doubled. "Where?" "He's been in meetings all week, he was the one who sent me to you. Come on." I turned to Pam and we both stayed where we are.

When Bill turned back around his expression was frustrated. "Look you could either find out he is not in his nest later and call me back or you can just cut to the case and follow." I tried not to get angry but chose instead to just follow him. We walked to our car and Bill got in the passenger side. "Take a left on Bell Street." We ended up on the other side of town, near the swamp areas. Up ahead was a old colonial mansion. I slammed the car door shut and asked, "Why is he here?" Walking up the house, I only then realized Bill wasn't following us. He was standing by the car. He spoke, his face already giving him away, "I'm sorry Eric. I had no choice."

I was tense and alert, as Pam asked, "What the fuck, Bill?" I turned in time to see the door open and vampires come out. Pam tensed seeing them and then we both gasped. Uncle David, still dressed in his business suit, his face bruised and beaten, was in between Patricia and James, held in the arms of Cecelia. Her eyes were red, her veins were dark blue, showing against her too white skin.

"Well, well, good to see you again, Sweetie."

Robert and Ben stood off to the right, Monica and Sophie Anne stood to the left. "Could you imagine my shock, when in my own territory, there resided not one, but two full fledged demons." Pam and Jessica readied themselves for a fight, Jessica placed herself slightly in front of Pam, I quietly thanked her. "Demons?" Pam asked sarcastically, "As in actual demons?" I begged her to shut up. Monica spoke then, "We don't need the girls. It's only passed down through the male line." I looked at David, a man I had grown up with and while we weren't close, he was our last connection to our parents. In his gaze though, I knew, he knew all about this. He knew he was a demon. It was as if we spoke telepathically.

Just as Benjamin moved to strike, David and I reacted. It was a blurr then. I slammed into Benjamin and he went flying. I heard Pam scream and then Cecelia. Sophia Anne hit me and I fell harshly to the ground. Before she could get on top of me, I was up and landed a blow to her stomach. Then she was at my back, Benjamin at my front. I felt my ribs break as he hit me. I screamed as Sophie Anne bit me, her teeth shredding my skin. I kicked Benjamin and grabbed Sophie Anne's head and pulled. Yelling, I finally got her off me and bashed her head in on the cement walkway, five times.

Looking up, Pam was on the ground. Monica and Patricia were defeating Jessica, being older and stronger. And then I saw David fighting James and Robert and a crazed Cecelia. I saw her then, rip out his heart and bite into it. She was faster and stronger then the others, but completely chaotic, moving in bursts. Her eyes locked on mine just as Benjamin came back to me. A second later I was on the ground once more, this time unable to get up. My back burned, my body felt broken, Ben was on top of me, throwing punches faster than I could blink. It hurt to breathe. I herd Jessica fall with a scream, Robert yelled, "Let the sun get her. Come we've got what we came for." My heart started racing and I moved, only to have Cecelia launch onto me, throwing Benjamin off. I screamed and then she exploded. Monica stood, covered in skin and blood. She tossed Benjamin the stake and he turned to Sophie Anne. My heart stopped as he staked her, without any remorse.

Patricia spoke, "I told her not to feed from him." James shook his head, "Their blood is very tempting. Now you must remember it." Patricia smiled as she leaned down to me. "Is that all you got little one? How, disappointing." Just as she was about to strike, I felt all that power flow through me, I was alive, truly for the first time. I could see them more clearly than I ever had. This feeling, this power was unlike an other time before. I flung out my hand. I saw her eyes widen, felt the slick, soft tissues and then pulled and she gasped before she exploded, her heart in my hand, dissolving. Everyone stepped back as I stood.

James laughed, sounding pleased. "Well, that's more like it." Then they all attacked as one. I knew as I fought, it was useless. I knew then, that I was going to die. Even with all of my power, I was still half human. Godric didn't know I was here, I hadn't spoken to him in days. I was demon and apparently my blood made vampires crazy. I wondered then, how he was, if this was the reason he stayed away from me.

I fought as hard as I could. I was fast, as fast as they were, I could see them move, slowly, able to block as much as they did. I got in hits, had James down to the ground for a moment, but there were too many of them. I hit the ground hard, as James threw me on to the porch, as if I were nothing. I went half way through the wood and yelled as it struck me.

I was shaking. My vision was blurred, I didn't know how much blood I had lost. This was it. I looked down and tried not to panic. The wood had splintered, I was stabbed through my chest, the pain was more than I had ever experienced. No matter what now, there was no fighting through it. I felt my power drain slowly, I felt my strength vanish. I was most likely the last demon and I was finished. The vampires walked casually up to me, all smiling. I was losing consciousness and that's when I felt him. Benjamin died first, then James. My eyes shut but I knew he was there.

For a moment, a flash in time, I was happy to face death. As long as he was here, I was happy to face anything. And then as I opened my eyes, for perhaps the last time, I saw him, he was almost shinning in the night, glowing from the inside. His face was full of worry as he bit himself. If I could have spoken, I would have told him, I loved him. For one last time, I would have said, he wasn't alone. I could not say anything though, not when I drank from him, not as he cradled my head, not even when I saw his blood tears.

"Eric. Eric don't leave me. I command you not to leave."

I tried to smile at that, tried to tell him to go to Pam. To Jessica. I felt the searing, ripping, pain as he pulled out the plank from my body. I coughed, my throat choking on blood, my, blood, his blood. I leaned into him, my love, my everything. He was everything to me now, my lover, my father, brother, son. I starred into his eyes, eyes that were full of knowledge that he had yet to teach me, stories he had yet to tell. Love he had yet to give.

I starred until my vision went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone. I didn't know where I was or why. I could hear beeping in the background. My mouth was completely dry and I coughed. Almost immediately a woman was in my sight and her eyes widened, "Oh, thank goodness your up. We pulled out all the tubes nights ago and the doctor was just saying you should have already woken up. You were giving us some worry, young man." I frowned but drank the water she offered me. Blinking, I got a good look around and saw I was in a hospital. "Pam? Godric?" The woman gave me a blank look and I said, "The others that were with me?"

She froze and said, "Well, Mr. Northman, I'm going to get your doctor for you and he can explain." For the next hour, I was told lies. They had to be lies. I would not believe it, could not believe it. It had been a month. I had been in the hospital for five weeks. It was January. And in the fight, that the cops knew nothing about, since they were asking me about a fire I had no clue about, Pam had died. Pam my sister, my beautiful, stunning sister was no longer alive. I was in New Orleans, David, my uncle was now dead as well. No one knew about Jessica or Godric. It was like they never existed.

I now knew what Godric had felt. I was alone. Completely alone.

I wept. The second time in my life, this time, I did so when I was left alone. The silence haunted me. I fell back asleep, wanting everything to just be over.

Someone kicked my bed and I woke up harshly. My heart skipped and she smiled. "About time, I was beginning to call you Sleeping Beauty you know. The nurse said you had woken up earlier." I blinked and then she hugged me, Jessica was grinning as she shut the door. "They said, they, said you were-" "Well, yes. Technically I am." I was still in a haze. Pam, my human sister wasn't human. I could see it plainly.

"I'm going by Kirsten for a bit. Always liked the name and we have to keep a low profile. You caused a a lot of trouble you know. At least you could have told me about being, you know." I nodded. She knew, of course. "Godric?" Pam-Kirsten-I shook my head at that. I would never get used to calling her something else. "He sleeps for a month, hears his sister is dead and he has no family left, and he wonders about his boyfriend. I feel unloved."

I grinned and Jessica laughed. Then Jess jumped up and sat at the end of the bed as Pam took the chair next to me. "So here's how it played out. You are a demon, of which I believe you already know. Well once David was caught by Cecelia, she came running back up here and ran into Patricia. She is Bill's maker, she changed him out of boredom I believe, he isn't much of a talker. She only just found out that he even knew you, otherwise, you would have seen a lot more of him. He was ordered to bring you to them, out of Godric's reach. Anyway, everyone found out demons were back, and you were it so, you had to die. No offence of course."

I rolled my eyes at her, feeling achy but alive for once today, happy. "I changed Pam because she was too far gone." Jessica looked down then, as if she thought I was going to yell at her. Pam gave me a look which clearly stated, if I did, I was a dead man walking. "Thanks." Both Pam and Jessica looked shocked. "She'd make a much better vampire, then a human." Pam hit me and I couldn't help but flinch. "Ouch, that hurt." Pam winced, "Sorry. I forgot." I rolled my eyes and asked, both curious and worried, "How are you?" Pam smiled and said, "Actually I've been told I'm a natural. I actually don't mind AB positive trublood." I noticed Jessica wrinkled her nose. "Godric took me and Bill out to feed on humans a few times, I learned right away when to stop, Jess helped with it. Bill on the other hand, is having a harder time."

"Godric is teaching him how to survive." Jessica said, seeing my expression. "Why is he not here?" The girls looked at each other and I clenched my jaw. "Why is he not here? Why did he not turn me or-" I couldn't voice it, I couldn't admit that I was jealous of Pam, jealous of Bill fucking Compton. "Well your demon blood was apparently in full force, Eric. I saw you beat on those vamps before those bitches got me down." Jessica said, her repression one of murderous frustration. "He was frightened turning you would kill you. You should have seen it though, he gave you pints of his blood. He was weak when he finally stopped, I practically had to pull him off you to help me with Pam. You didn't heal though. By the next night, when Pam rose with me, Godric said he could feel you fading. He was the one who arranged a new identity for Pam, he also was the one who burned your house, with David in it. Then you were brought here. We were all very worried about you, you should have been up weeks ago. Even Godric said you smell different, but that could be all the blood fusions you had." My brows went up on that. "Two," Pam said, "One from Godric and..." Pam pointed up. An IV bag hung there but I knew then that a bunch of human blood was once there.

I sighed. "So Godric isn't here because I'm a demon. My blood does things..." I remembered Cecelia. Jess was nodding as Pam spoke, "Yeah, he's been cleaning up the mess, he resigned as Sheriff and now he doing a hell of a lot of research. He's firstly curious why he didn't turn crazy, secondly he's curious why you got addicted to him, since it was your third feed off him. He thinks the reason why you took so long to recover was to get his blood out of your system subconsciously, that, or you can still be addicted to him." She shrugged.

Pam and Jess stayed the night talking to me, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. Pam would have to leave, so not to get caught by anyone who knew her. She was leaving her old life behind now and for some reason I felt like she was leaving me behind. I was now apart of her past and I would age now. When they were gone, the sun rose and the world seemed more darker than ever.

* * *

I didn't see Godric again for a very long time.

I went back to Bon Temps. Everyone had questions but kept them to themselves. No one mentioned the fire, but everyone said they were sorry for Pam, for David. I was a leaper, more than before really. It was only two months later that Sookie came up to me, on the bleachers. "So, what happened to you?" I looked over at her. She looked older somehow. I wondered then, what she had been through these past couple of months. "You know, in the fire?" She continued, "I'm only asking, cus I can't hear your thoughts anymore." I raised a brow and she sat down next to me. "Really?" She shook her head, "Nothing." I nodded, I suppose it was because my demon blood came fully out now. I sighed and threw caution into the wind, "I'm a demon. As in actual demon." Sookie showed too seconds of surprise and replied in the same nonchalant tone, "I'm a fairy. As in actual fairy. My blood is crazy drugs for vampires, which my boyfriend currently is."

I looked at her and smiled and said, "Mine too."

That was the day I started to feel somewhat normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweden, five years later.**

I stood, hands in my pockets as I watched the sunset over the ocean. The view was, as always, spectacular, the colours heightening to an unbelievable shade. As soon as it was no longer visible, I sighed. I walked back to my house that stood tall and proud against the darkening Swedish sky. The weather was still chilly but spring was on it's way. I'd have to go out snowboarding one last time, before most of it melts. I stretched as I walked into the back doors, Alcide was lounging on the sofa, a file in hand.

"Are you still looking into the Walker's file?" Alcide gave me a glare and I gave one right back at him. Alcide and I had grown more close during the past couple of years. He was a good businessman and had more to do with my family's company than I did, though I was now acting CEO. I had also found out, through Sookie after graduation that he was a werewolf. Go figure. We went back and forth between liking each other and hating each other. It was nice.

I sat down in my office, the one room were modern was allowed since Sookie and Pam preferred more traditional furnishings. Pam was still travelling, right now she was in China, and developing her abilities as a vampire. Like clockwork, the moment I opened up my laptop, I noticed she had sent me an email. We weren't most of the time, in the same time zone, and since she was only available at night, when we couldn't Skype, she sent me an email of when she was next available, along with whatever she did during the crazy nights. I smiled as I saw the pictures of her and Jessica. She still looked seventeen. Admittedly, I wasn't old yet, but everyday that passed, I pictured grey hair and wrinkles. I shivered despite myself.

I wasn't a fully fledged demon. In fact I wasn't sure what I was anymore. Sookie couldn't read my thoughts ever since high school. But I didn't have any empowered senses, like I had for one night when I killed Patricia, I wasn't vampire fast either. I was though, still just as strong, I took on Alcide every now and then for the fun of it, though he still tended to win most of the time. The vampire population never got wind of any demons that might or might not be living amongst them. So for now, I was safe.

I waited for the day when vampires showed up wanting another brawl. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Meetings, deals, paperwork. It was all very boring, and I was making more money than I could spend in a good hundred years. Combined with my trust fund, I could travel the world like Pam for a good seven hundred before I even needed to start worrying. I had even done the math on that one.

It was only at night when my depression really got to me. I still had dreams haunted by a little fifteen year old man. I had dreams of dying old and grey. But mostly I dreamed that I was lost in this house, the house that Sookie and Alcide and Pam and Jess all loved together. An eighteenth century castle, just outside of Stockholm, filled with thirteen bedrooms and fourteen and a half baths. Alcide had even worked on expanding the garage for all of his cars. But there I was surrounded by chandeliers and ancient portraits of all of my ancestors, and ornate gold inlays. And I was alone.

I didn't need a shrink to tell me what it meant.

When I walked into the kitchen, I groaned. "Seriously?" Alcide backed off from making out with Sookie on my kitchen island. "Seriously?" I repeated myself. Sookie shrugged, completely okay with it. I had walked in on them a number of times,but never in the damn kitchen. Alcide just raised his hands in surrender. "You know buddy," He said going back to his french toast that was cooking on the stove, "I think you need to get out." I gave him a look and went to make myself some coffee. "You know. Out. On a date."

I froze, thankfully the coffee machine was built in, because if I had been holding anything, I would have dropped it. I turned to Alcide and he paid intense focus to making us breakfast. Sookie spoke up and said, "You know we're right. Right? I mean I thought I'd never get over Bill." She looked away as if remembering a different life. Bill and her had broken up two years after he turned. Frankly I thought he made a horrible mistake, but he explained that he was too new to be around her without feeding on her. He walked away for her. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do that, not with him. Not if I loved someone that much. It took Sookie two years to fully get over it.

"Point is," She continued, "You have to live Eric. All you do is go to work and talk to Pam every night. You need to get out, go to some clubs. Have some fun." Alcide nodded, bringing their plates to the table. Sookie jumped down from the island and picked up the syrup and reduced down berries. Today, we were having banana and blueberry french toast, with a couple pounds of ham. Pear juice was already set up in the middle of the table, a house favourite. "We'll come with you, you know. Tonight, it's Friday. I could look up a couple of clubs."

I frowned as I sat down, coffee in hand. "Why would you want to look any up, don't you know every one of in town?" Sookie was my official event planner, as well as our P.A. She just knew how to organize amazingly. And since we spent a couple months every year in the US, she got to see her gran and Jason for a couple months year. And I gave her and Alcide holidays off to spend Christmas and thanksgiving with their families. That or just brought them, here. Her gran had spent three months last time she visited. I was ready to throw her out.

Sookie glanced at Alcide who shrugged back at her. She turned to me saying, softly and slightly confused, "Well I thought, you know." I gave her a perplexed expression as I practically inhaled the ten pieces of french toast. It was, we figured, a side-effect of the strength I had. I was constantly hungry, on the other hand, I hadn't gained a pound in years. "Well, I thought you'd like a gay club better." I practically choked on a blueberry. Coughing, I took a gulp of my coffee. "What? What would make you think that?"

"Huh, I don't know. Your pinning after a dude all through college." Alcide said. I glared at them both and said, "Tala inte om något du inte förstår." Both just gave me a blank stare. I took my plate, and the rest of the ham, Alcide gave me a sour expression at that. Before I left I got out of ear shot, I yelled over my shoulder, "Learn Swedish! You live here now!"

Honestly, _they really shouldn't talk about things they didn't understand. _

The night we ended up at a gay club. I was surprised at how classic it was. Laid back, not at all like a rave. The place itself was tasteful. I headed to the bar and ordered a beer. Sookie and Alcide went to dancing and I before I could take a second gulp, there was a guy at my side.

The night progressed surprisingly well. Elias was a laugh, he was twenty one, a university student, and out and proud. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't Godric but like Sookie said, sometimes it was better to say goodbye. After all, I wasn't seventeen anymore. I was no longer a child, nor would I waste my life away for someone whom I hadn't seen in five years. Then it hit me. I had been loyal, I had been so wrapped up in him, I hadn't realized I hadn't actually had sex in five fucking years. The shock made me freeze a little too long because Elias reached out and laid a hand on mine. "är du okej?" I snapped out of it and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Making up my mind, more than slightly angry at Godric, I asked, "Do you wanna come home with me?"

* * *

Sookie found me the next morning. I was still in the shower. I tried to toughen up. I truly tried to stop feeling. It didn't work. The moment I saw her face, full of both worry and sadness, I felt humiliated. I hated feeling it. I was completely ashamed of myself. Sookie barged into the bathroom and shut off the now cold shower. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around me and got me to move for the first time in an hour.

We got as far as my bed before I collapsed. "What happened Eric?" Her voice was too sweet. I didn't want sweet, I didn't need caring, or pitying, or a helping hand. I wanted to be alone, I sighed and laid down. "I'm fine." My voice held no emotion, I felt glad about it. "Come on now. It's okay. No judgement." I spoke, my voice as emotionless as before. "I slept with him." Sookie frowned before she remembered the particular man I was speaking of. She bit her lip and asked quietly, "It didn't go well."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to still my breathing and I had to swallow to loosen the tension in my throat. "No, went fine. Awesome. He loved it, I loved it. Great." My eyes started to water and I shut them hard, my whole body felt like it was going to shatter at any moment. Sookie kept running her hand on my arm as if that could actually help me. "...I felt him." I finished. "Godric. I felt him. And I know he connected with me. I could feel it." I faced the pillow, still unable to open my eyes, without bawling. I wanted to shove her away but I wanted her to stay as well. Again, I felt ashamed.

We laid on my bed for a good half hour, Sookie cradled my head, not speaking, just letting me know she was there. When Alcide showed up, he paused, both in shock and in confusion. Without saying a word, he left, to hear all about it later by Sookie, no doubt. When I finally emerged, Alcide was at work, Sookie had left to see to a client and I was playing hooky. In my head all I could think of was that link, and why had it started when I was otherwise preoccupied. I hadn't felt anything _real_ before last night. I was numb to the world and just when I wanted to live again, he had to invade. I hated him and I hoped he felt it.

A week past when the most unexpected thing happened. Godric showed up at my front door.

"May I come in?" I realized then that I had been starring at him for too long. I was frozen in shock and want and emotions too intense to name. "Yes, please, come in." Godric practically glided in, perfectly stoic and dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt. It was unlike him to wear dark colours but I shrugged it off, too concerned with the fact that he was in front of me.

I realized then just how much I missed him. Emotion swelled in my chest, nearly making me fall. I held tighter to the door knob. He faced me, seemingly even shorter than before. "There are things we must discuss." I nodded and led him through to the parlour. This one was the red room, it was more masculine than the others, my particular favourite. I sat down and waited for him to sit opposite me.

We sat for a few moments, just looking at each other. The first thing he said took me off guard, "I found out about your blood." I frowned, "What?" He smiled slightly and replied, "It's been the most perplexing of riddles." "You came here, after five years of nothing, to speak to me about my demon blood?" I could help the anger that rose up. I hated how he could come here and just start talking as if he didn't disappear from my life. I hated how formal we were being. Godric's brown eyes flashed with emotion as he spoke quietly, "I have come here to speak to you about our connection through your demon blood." I sat forward, waiting for him to start.

"You didn't experience any addictions to me until after you fed three times from me. I haven't experienced anything as close to what Cecelia and Sophie Anne showed and I have fed from you not just once but twice. The only thing that I have experienced is...a sense of you. I used to think it was because you fed from me. Vampire blood is scared, it can bond people together. But my blood should have long left you."

I breathed out and tried to take it in. I remembered all the times I knew what he was feeling, remember seeing emotions on his face that I knew others couldn't. I remembered how I could tell he was in the room, even without seeing him, like a shiver down my spine. "So you were never addicted to me?" He smiled then, openly and said, "Not in the way you are thinking of." I smiled back and shook my head. "So what is the connection we have?" He was silent for a moment before speaking again, "It is reminiscent of a maker bond, but not one. Truly, it is fascinating."

"The first time you gave me blood was in Stockholm, then when we were lovers," I remembered how we had both given blood to each other, in bed, giving to each other as equals, "Then in Bon Temps, that's when I got addicted to your blood." Godric nodded and asked, "What was your main thought when you were in that state?" I frowned thinking and replied, "To be near you, I was okay as long as you were beside me. But more than that, I wanted you to bite me. I wanted to be everything for you." I could see his mind racing with this knowledge.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Godric, what do you want?" Godric looked up, his eyes focusing back on me.

He was silent for so long, I thought he didn't hear me, but then he said, "I want you with me."

My heart stopped and I took a deep breath. "Eric, I know you have been," Godric looked away, his face darkening with emotion around the room before he turned back to me, "I know that I have hurt you. Many times. I know that I have been selfish with you, but I only wanted the best for you. I spent these years apart because I thought you would be safer, you could live a full life without being attacked. Without worrying that vampires would hunt you down." I stood and Godric fell silent. "That was not your decision to make." Godric smiled and shook his head, "I know. I also know that you and danger can't really be separated. You are not happy when there is no fight to win. I am sorry."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Godric, when he spoke, his voice was quiet, "I thought you would die Eric." I turned to him and he continued, "I gave you more blood than I would have given anyone else. I almost drained myself, yet for the next twenty-four hours, you barely healed. You were in that hospital for five weeks. I thought you would die and I can't lose you." I frowned and I sat back down beside him.

"Since then, I haven't been..." I stopped trying to find the words when Godric finished for me. "You haven't been able to access your full demon half, that you accessed that night." I nodded, he did as well and looked me straight in the eyes as he said seriously, "I believe most of it is gone. You are more human than you have ever been. The only thing you have left of your demon side is your strength. You even smell different." I raised a brow and frowned, "Isn't that what I always had? The strength?"

Godric chuckled, "You were growing Eric. You might not have seen it entirely but we did. Vampires are very wary of demons for a reason. Strength is the first that comes, it's a demon's power. But you forget that they had powerful senses, they grow stronger the longer they live and faster. Your speed was that of a vampire's, and it would have been even quicker. In fact," He smiled and I waited, "you could have, possibly, been able to fly." My head reeled at that. "Really?" Godric nodded, "Some demons could." "Where have you gotten all this from?" Godric shrugged, "I am the fourth oldest vampire alive. I spoke to the other three." I chuckled at that.

I found myself leaning into him, my arm around his shoulders. I didn't know what I was anymore. I didn't know if this was going to be my life now. Hell, I didn't even know if Godric would stay. All I knew was that I was still in love with him. It was all the certainty I had left.

"So, I am more human now." Godric nodded, "I do believe the only reason you have your strength still is that I gave you so much blood. I could have changed you then, and I believe your body thought it was changing, it would explain why it took you so long to wake up, your body was confused as to what it was. Vampire, human or demon. But because you withstood the transition, and certain steps weren't taken, I believe your human side took over." I nodded, it did make sense in a strange way. We stayed silent for awhile just taking comfort we were together. My mind raced in the silence. Finally I spoke quietly so not to surprise him, "Will you stay now?"

Godric moved and turned to me and smiled, "Eric, have you not listened?" I frowned, car lights appeared in the windows, I knew Sookie and Alcide were back from their night out. "We have shared blood together, you are almost entirely human. I wish to no longer be separated from you as I believe you feel as well. I think..." Godric fell silent as Sookie and Alcide entered the house. I heard voices and I frowned. There was more than two of them. "What is it?" I asked not wanting to be interrupted.

"I think that I could possibly turn you, if that is, it is still your wish to be with me for eternity. I believe, since I gave you my blood and you already went through the ordeal and survived, the true change will not kill you. At least two out of the three Elders believe so. It is not a certainty though."

Everything stopped. My thoughts, my heart. I leaned in and finally, finally, kissed him. I showed him just how much I missed him, how much I wanted our life together. I was still upset, five years was a long time, but we would now have centuries, I would forgive him completely after five years as a vampire, I swore to myself then. I smiled at the thought, as he responded quickly, his arms wrapping around my neck. I only pulled back slightly when we were both panting, our foreheads together, him in my lap. "I never once stopped loving you." I whispered and I could feel his whole body relax, melting into me.

We were kissing when I heard, "Great. I show up to save your ass from yourself, only to find, once more, I'm on the back burner." We both turned and I felt more shock and happiness as I saw Pam with her hands on her hips, looking agitated. "What can I say," I replied as Godric and I stood, "You're outshone sister."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that lit up the room.

* * *

We all sat around the table. Last night we had all spoken, Godric had been yelled at by Sookie and Pam, Alcide had known better but still shook his head at him, telling him silently, he was an ass. Jessica just sat by me all night, clearly making her side clear. Godric would have to spend some time making the past five years up to everyone. I smiled at him whispering, "I'll make you pay later." My amused tone had him reaching for my hand, and he entwined our fingers together. His response was, "Whatever it takes, I am yours."

Pam and Jessica were right at home, and as I gave the news that I could probably be a vampire, everyone had grown serious. Pam and Jessica loved the idea, Alcide hated it and Sookie was on the fence. She was a faerie, I knew we wouldn't be able to be in the same room, without me wanting to kill her. My mind was made up though, had been since I was sixteen. Godric and I would be together. Although, Godric made it clear plenty of times, stating to everyone, "I do not know for sure if it will work," or, "It is a possibility due to his blood and the fact that we have almost completed the ritual last time." My favourite though was when the sun was coming up and Godric was laying on my bed. "I have no wish to kill you Eric." His tone was desperate, as if he regretted telling me, yet I knew he couldn't stand the thought of me getting old just as much I hated it. "I know this can work." I said seriously. "You wish this could work." I shook my head at his calm voice, I had to explain how much this meant to me. "If I do die, it will be in a pursuit of a life I truly wish for. A life that I know I could truly be who I am and with those I wish to share it with. I love you and this is my decision." I kissed him, seeing his pink eyes and said, "Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I spent the day eating all my favourite foods and getting out my Will just in case. My house would go to Sookie and her family, along with a decent amount of money to keep it going for many more years. Alcide was given my fifty two percent shares on the company, thereby, owning it. My trust fund would go to Pam who was now registered as a vampire citizen, combined with her share, she would be well off. I thought then, not for the first time, about my heart beat, about death. I spent the day outside in the sun, truly making my farewells to it.

When the sunset, my grave was ready for us, Pam was on the phone to vampire blood bank, a discreet one. Godric had told me that he will have to drink from me, draining me, he would then give me his blood. Then we would be buried in the backyard. The process could take twenty four to forty eight hours. It could be painful. I was warned that I could be disoriented. When I did rise, Godric, my maker would have a bond with me, I would have to obey his commands and I would only have true free will if he were to release me.

Godric was behind me. I could feel him. "Will this be heightened when I wake up?" Godric was frowning and he nodded. "I've been thinking." I tried not to sigh loudly. "Please, don't." "The reason you slept so long could be because you were rejecting-" "Godric," I held his face in my hands and leaned down, "Please. Have trust in this." He swallowed and said, "If you die. I will meet the sun, the moment it rises." I kissed him, knowing the simple fact in his tone. It wasn't a desperate love, you die, I die, Godric had wanted to meet the true death for some time. I was his reason for living, for having hope for life.

I held off the actual ritual for two hours. After all, if I was going die, I was going to get laid first. Pam rolled her eyes as I took Godric's hand, practically running up the stairs. This time, I let him take me. I wanted to feel all of him, I needed to let him know I was his. He went slow, almost tortuously slow. He breathed my name, in between kisses, my tongue running across his fangs, my hands gripping at his back, in his hair, squeezing his ass, making him go even deeper inside me. Godric's eyes seemed more green as he starred into mine, our eyes locked, our breath the same speed. Our hearts beating against one another, echoing each other. When we came, it was together, it was amazing and I felt more safe and loved than I had in years.

Pam and the gang came out into the yard. Everyone hugged me, last was Sookie. "I'm staying. I know you all want me to leave but you're my friend and I want to see this through." I smiled at her and said, "I'm not guilty if I eat you then?" She laughed and said, "You'd have to get through a wolf first." "Any time." Pam was the last one who spoke, "See you on the other side."

The bite was amazing. The pleasure was almost equal to our night together. Then the world started getting hazing, my vision was blackening. My heart rate increased, it was difficult to breathe. Without realizing it, I was on the ground, Godric holding me gently. Right before everything went black, I saw him, his eyes held so much worry and love.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Eric. Now, come back to me."

Then I was lost to the world.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's note**: I did not own these character's just the plot. Please if you want to use any of my stories or translate any of them, contact me first.

Okay so I lied. This is the last chapter. I didn't want to leave you all with that mega cliffhanger.

Thank you all for reading this. I truly appreciate all of you. Thank goodness this is all over. Lol. Cheers!

* * *

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I heard someone crying. Alcide was yelling, everything seemed far away, like I was still buried but there was no pressure on my chest. And then there was pressure on my chest. I could hear them now, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" "Pam, just calm down-" "Calm down! Calm down! Godric, you son of a bitch, I thought you could do this. It's been three nights. How long are we supposed to wait?"

I was aware now that the pressure on my chest was someone laying halfway on top of me. Their head against my chest. I knew instinctively that it was Godric. His body wasn't cold anymore, in fact he was warm, he didn't inhale. I knew as a vampire, we didn't need to breath but it was still creeping me out right at this moment. The crying and arguments lasted for what seemed like hours. I wanted to strangle Pam, I couldn't believe Godric didn't. He hadn't moved, hadn't said a word in defence for himself. I was enraged, Godric was my maker, my immortal companion. How dare anyone insult him, even Pam, especially Pam, who knew how much he meant to me.

Godric finally moved, slowly, I felt him kiss my lips. "I told you to come back to me." Tears dropped onto my face, I could hear the raw emotion in his tone. His body was trembling. Then slowly I was coming back to myself. When I opened my eyes, Godric was looking away from me. I was disappointed. Then I noticed how quiet the room was.

Pam was gone then. Slowly, I felt the tinging sensation of my limbs coming back to life. I tried to move my hand to raise it to touch Godric. I managed to move a few fingers. It wasn't Godric who noticed, a gasp from across the room caught my attention. Sookie. Godric was in his own world, his gaze distant.

"Godric, Godric he's moving!"

It was then that I noticed the room lightening. We were in my bedroom. It faced the east. No! Godric turned to me swiftly and our eyes met just as the sun rose over the hills. I moved in a blur, exploding energy boosting me into action, slamming him against a wall in the still dark hallway. For a minute we were silent and then slowly I smiled and said, "Good morning."

His beautiful face lit up and before I knew his lips were on mine.

* * *

**One year later. **

I was a vampire. I was still a demon. My life was still just as confusing but I loved a good challenge. Pam was yelling at me to hurry up. We were in Berlin, ready to go out, Godric's hands were on my shoulders. I was wearing my lucky leather jacket, one of two things Godric had saved from the farmhouse six years ago. The other was a family picture that was currently framed and on Pam's bedside table. "Remember, no showing off." I smirked and replied, "I thought you liked it when I showed off." He practically rolled his eyes.

"You look good." "I know." At that he gave me a look and I continued, "Not as good as you." I got small smile out of him then. We headed down the hall, our flat took up the top floor of a vampire friendly residence. Pam and Jessica waited for us by the doors. Sookie and Alcide were back in Bon Temps visiting their families for Thanksgiving. Oddly enough, we found out that first day, I didn't crave Sookie's blood. In fact she smelled too sweet, like a sticky desert left out in the sun too long. My demon blood did not like faeries. She and Alcide would be joining us for New Year's in Rome, before they went to New Orleans. Alcide now ran the company in America, even though I could go back, I just wasn't ready yet. Perhaps I would, perhaps I'd just give it to him and his future children, Pam and I wouldn't have any after all. I hadn't quite decided yet.

I was a new creature once again. A true unique creature. Because of my demon blood, I took to being a vampire quicker than was usual. By the second month, I was rational again, not wanting to give in to my instincts so quickly. Most of which involved feeding or having sex. Though Godric reigned me in, I had still killed three men. I hadn't been affected by it, Godric then made me swear to never do it again without his knowledge or permission. I think, like myself, he was scared that I felt no empathy, not a single thing. That had been my demon blood reacting. I was a born killer now living as a predator. Godric was always beside me when I fed now.

I was also stronger than Jessica and her older friends but still weaker than Godric, though I had a sneaking suspicion that was because he was slightly too old, given ten years I was betting I could match him. I all ready had a match planned for my birthday present.

It had been my new senses though that I really needed time to get used to. They were astonishing and I had spent an entire night starring at a Persian rug, fascinated by the weave. My endurance increased dramatically, I tended to show that off in the bedroom. Godric didn't mind that particular showing off. Nor did he mind when I fed off him in those situations as long as he could feed on me as well.

My demon blood had one downside though, I had to feed more than a regular vampire. It seemed like I was never full, that was why those three men had all died in less than five minutes. I also couldn't drink Trublood. Not a single drop. Instead, it was donor bags and a person here and there, who I kept trying to glamour. It was a trick Godric had been trying to teach me. While most vampires picked it up within a few months, it was taking me much longer. Jessica thought it was because it was magic and my demon side didn't do so well with magic.

That's why now, we were going to see witches. Witches, who, while not friendly with vampires, were willing to set aside differences to witness a demon hybrid. It was information they needed to see if witches themselves could be turned. Now that I was officially a vampire, I was off limits, at least in theory. I kept alert though, waiting for someone to strike. It was humorous, I was so full of energy; a constant battery that was always charged. I would laugh at whatever fool thought to kill me. Besides, even if I were hurt, they wouldn't survive Godric's revenge.

Our bond had indeed been heightened. He was truly everything. No human could ever understand the true devotion between that of maker and child. He was my equal, though, truly he was superior to me, I never forgot that. He was the centre of my world. I would die for him in a heartbeat. I would give him everything and anything. And as always he was at my side, he after all still had four years of making up to me and we had centuries left to enjoy life together. Even if one day we were to separate for a time, which I couldn't picture clearly because right then I couldn't even fathom not seeing him every day, I knew he would just have to call and I would be by his side. Or vice versa.

Once outside, Pam started walking to the car. "Did I mention how I learned how to glamour when I was just three months old?" Pam gave me a smirk and I glared at her. Jessica chipped in, "I learned when I was just four weeks old, My maker was extremely talented at teaching me. Or perhaps I was just a very good student." Jessica giggled, making light of the insults and I would have laughed too if they weren't targeted at me. They'd been making fun of me all night because of my epic failure last night. Godric put a hand on my back as he said, "Eric almost had it. He is learning and eventually, with a little time, he will succeed." Then he smiled and looking forward said, "And you know with his brotherly rivalry with you two, I have no doubt he'll keep working on it until he becomes better than you." Pam narrowed her eyes at that and looking at me said, "Any time." I grinned.

Stopping by the car, I focused and said, "There is one thing that I can do that you can't." I was half bluffing here. I had been able to do it a month ago but it wasn't for long, and while I practised, it was touch and go. Jessica raised a brow and said, "What can you do, Northman?" I grinned and said, "Demon blood."

Then I bent down, concentrating and jumped, rising ten, twenty, then thirty feet in the air. I was weightless, the air around me was charged and I could see the whole city before me. I felt powerful, charged and in control. It was truly incredible and I cherished this gift.

I was truly unique. I was a child to my first and last love. I had a sister who would live just as long as I would. I was surrounded by a makeshift family and I was happy, content with everything in my life. I would be hunted eventually, I knew, I would make many mistakes, but I had eternity stretched out before me, an eternity to learn and grow and become who I, always, was meant to be. I loved every minute of it.

I was Eric Northman and I was ready to take on the world.

I couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
